Zim meets Robin
by InvaderL
Summary: NOTICE! - This is not a RobinxZim storie, never was, never will be. The later chapters are much better. Is now a 4 times cross-over, between the Teen Titans, Invader Zim, Justice League, and Danny Phantom. I may enclude more shows. Changed romance list. OCxOC GAMR. Main focus is on the OCs. P.S. I'm thinking of rewriting this as just a Teen Titans, and Justice League CROSSOVER.
1. Chapter 1 The Horrible Beginning

Hello world, this is InvaderL here. This is my first story, well it's really not, go to Fantastic Bloody Maniacs page to see my first one 'Robotic Love' (I gave him the idea). This is a cross-over between 'Invader Zim' and 'Teen Titans'. This story came to me in a day dream about the Invader Zim episode, 'Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff'. Well, enough about me, i know you want to read the story right? To the story!

* * *

><p>Zim POV<p>

I had just finished placing the squid brain in the police officer, when "Calling unit 12, calling unit 12, flying metal child at public library draining the brains of citizens. Respond immediately." came blaring from the officers radio. "It's Gir, that horrible robot!" I exclaimed. Then began my trip to the library. Elsewhere.

Robin POV

I had just listened to the police report. 'A flying metal child? Odd' I thought. I hit the alarm to call the other titans. Within minutes they all arrived. "Yo man what's up?" asked Cyborg. "Yea dude, I need my beauty sleep!" complained Beast Boy. "There is a flying metal child attacking a library, we need to go stop it." I said.

Me and the other titans had just arrived, to see a small green police officer screaming at the metal child. "Gir! You've drained enough humans today." he screamed at what I supposed to be 'Gir'. "Data canister is not yet full." stated 'Gir'. "Gir, i command you to get out of here!" said the little green policeman. He started taking out a remote of some sort, when 'Gir' took it away, and put it in his head. "Hey! Quit it!" the little green policeman screamed. "You are no commander, your methods are stupid, your progress has been stupid, your intelligence is stupid!" said Gir "Ouch." said Cyborg. "For the sake of the mission you must be terminated." Gir exclaimed, his eyes glowing redder every word. "You dare speak to your master in such..." his Master tried to say. Gir soon flung him across the room. His masters eyes widen, he looks around and yells "Squid man! assist me!" "argg! Ink... not... working... all that comes out is, you don't wanna know what comes out." said 'Squid man'. Girs master soon stands up, and dodges the laser shoot at him. The floor below him starts to crumble, he soon falls down a floor. "Gir we have to get out of here, your malfunctioning." said his Master. "Stupidity of the enemy, Zim is enemy." 'Zim' started running through the lower library floors as Gir went down as well "Wait! Don't leave me on land!" said 'Squid man'. "Titans lets follow them, to see if he can calm down his robot." I said. With that said why also jumped down the hole and followed him where we heard. "Gir, you was my servant once, remember?" said Zim. "Yes, I didn't like it." said Gir as he charged the lasers trained on Zim. It was then i notice that Zim was being held to a snack machine. I threw my bird-a-rang, and hit Gir in the face causing him to drop Zim. "Vision... impaired! Can't see!" exclaimed Gir. Zim took advantage of that by jumping on the robots' head, opening it up, and pulling the remote Gir snatched away earlier out, and turning a dial on it. Causing Girs eyes to fade blue, and fall to the floor. "HI FLOOR! MAKE ME A SAM-ACH!" said Gir. "Thats better!... I guess" said Zim Gir then proceeded to run around the 'Data canister screaming "SMA-ACH! WHOO-HOO!" I turned to Zim who had started glaring at me "thank you Human-worm baby." Zim spat out. I raised a eye brow at him and said "Sure, no problem. Just keep Gir there under control." with that said he look away

* * *

><p>And... end. I know this is horrible, but it's my first real story. thanks for reading it.<p>

InvaderL.


	2. Chapter 2 The Better Continuation

Greetings earthlings. InvaderL here with chapter two of 'Zim meets Robin'. Hope this chapter is better.

* * *

><p>Zim POV<p>

It had been two days since Gir had tried to kill me. I've been watching him closely, but I'm sure he's back to normal. He was watching 'The Angry Monkey' last I saw him. I'm walking down one of the crimson and pink, corridors in my base to get to the main elevator. I was going to skool today meaning, I was most likely going to see the Dib-stink, and Dib-sister. I reached the elevator it went to the main floor. When I finally reached my destination, I walk out of the toilet in my kitchen, and walked into the living room. 'As I thought...' I thought as I was watching Gir sit upside-down on the couch. I merely shook my head, and left for skool. I was thinking of ways to torture the Dib-stink, the entire way. I got to the skool classroom on time, and took my seat next to the doorway. I looked around the room to see every body was there, so I was deep in thought when: "No No! No! ... You'll pay for this one. " said Miss Bitters. "Class, despite my morale outrage, the skool principal is allowing you to celebrate Valentines day this year." That's when the maddness started, I was confused. 'What is this day of Valentine?' I thought. I had just tossed meat in a girls face, when Miss Bitters announced. "Class to celebrate over crowding at skool, a new student will be joining us." With that said, a jet of some sort, landed outside the classroom. It was labelled 'Delicious Winnie' a cat came out first, and scaned through the classroom like it was looking for something, it stopped at the Dip-stink, and I think it glared at him. The door flung open, and in the doorway stood a girl, with purple hair, a grey and light grey striped T-shirt with what looked like an Irken symbol on the front. "Hi, my name's Tak. I'm new here." The whole classroom said "Hello Tak." Tak said "My dad's the head of the 'Delicious Winnie' corporation. That was his jet out there. So I brought Valentine Winers for everyone!" With that said the room soon flooded with winnies, I managed not to touch any of them when, "Except that kid!" Tak said pointing at me. "Winnies sminnies! Zim needs no meats." "For him I prepared a poem. Ah-hem-" "Looks like Zim has a girlfriend!" said one of the skool children pointing at me. The word friend sent me into panic. I remembered all to well what happened with Keef, and I did not want to relive that nightmare. "It's not nice, to embarrass people... You should apologies, and eat your eraser." said Tak with a light beam going from her left eye to her right. I raised an eyebrow at this, my only thought was, 'Huh?'. "Yes Tak, I'm sorry Zim." With that said, she indeed started eating her eraser. That sent me into pure confusion. My thoughts where interrupted by Tak reading the poem. "For long than i can remember I've been looking for someone like you, someone with head like yours, and a torso too. Birds sing, and your going to pay... Here's your meat covered in barbecue sauce!" she then proceeded to throw a piece of meat covered in barbecue sauce at me. "Ahh!" I screamed as white hot pain surged through my body. It felt like I was burning up from the inside out.

One, and a half days later.

I walked home flinching with every step in pain, as another one of my attempts at being the love-pig of the Tak-beast failed, unaware I was being watched. I walked through the front door of my home hoping to relax some. Boy was I wrong. "Your on fire." Gir stated blankly, standing upside-down. "Am I? Oh well... Gir I think I know enough about human affection, I hate it! Especially the part with the beans... Our friend Tak is no longer useful." no sooner had the words left my mouth did the doorbell ring. I marched over, and a holographic control panel appeared floating in front of the door. I pressed the big middle button, and we could see through the closed door. There she was, the one who caused me unbearable pain all day, Tak. I looked at Gir who put on his dog costume, and gave me a thumbs up. I then opened the door...

* * *

><p>Done! Well that was much better. A little cliff-hanger there, you all know what happens though, well most of it. Well till next chapter,<p>

InvaderL.


	3. Chapter 3 Tailing Zim

Greetings earthlings. InvaderL here with chapter three of 'Zim meets Robin'.  
>Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Invader Zim, or Teen Titans?<p>

* * *

><p>Robin POV<br>I had been tailing Zim all day, after what happened with Gir I had been suspicious as to who Zim was, but nothing really interesting happened, other then a VTOL landing in the playground to drop off a new student, till after school. That's when the chaos started. Zim had been trying to impress the new girl Tak, all day. It always end in him in agonizing pain for one strange reason, or another. But this time, Tak, and her cat, had come to Zims house. Zim answered the door, and Taks cat zoomed in the house, and then returned to Taks side, Zim then said "Ok... Tak! I'm glad your here, it give me the chance to end our hideous relationship, and enjoy your shrill cry, curtisey of Zim!" he then ripped up a piece of paper, and threw it in Taks face. Tak said "You have got to be kidding..." You could feel the annoyance falling of her. Zim then said, "I assure you I'm quite serious. Now cry! Cry like you've never cried... before.". Tak then burst into insane laughter, and she started fizzleing up. Until she unfizzled into somesort of green creature, that looked sorta like Beast-Boy, only with curly antenna, and entirely purple eyes, and her cat turn into a robot that looked like Gir. Zim then said "You... Your Irken... What is this!" Tak then replyed "Your a bigger fool than I imagined." "Huh?" Said Zim, clearly confused. "Your a bigger fool then I imagined." Tak said losing patients. "What?" Tak sighed, and said "Your confused, allow me explain... It was 50 years ago, on the irken military training planet of Devastis..." We listened to the rest of Taks explanation. When it ended, Zim screamed "Yes, yes, so you blame me for you horrible life, blah, blah, big deal!" You could feel the anger that leaked off Tak, as she screamed "This is about your mission Zim, not revenge!" "Your after revenge?" "No! This isn't about revenge, this is about taking what's rightfully mine... I should have been an invader, I should have been apart of the great assigning, I shouldn't have to be stealing this planet from you!" Tak screamed with such fury that it even made me shiver. "Your after my robot bee!" "No! Listen to me. Listen carefully!" Zim made a few faces, which ment he was listening. "I'm a better invader then you could ever be. I blend in perfectly. The plan I have in store for this nasty rock, will so impress the tallest, they'll have no choice but to make me an invader." Nasty rock! how dare she proclaim such a thing about my planet! "What is this! and what is this plan?" Zim asked. Tak started laughing, but was interrupted by Zim saying, "Yes, yes, I'm a master of comedy, now tell me this plan..." Tak glared at Zim so evil like, you could see the fire in her eyes. "Part one involves crippling your base so you can only watch... AS I RUIN YOUR LIFE!" She screamed with rage that rivaled Trigon the terrible, when he was defeated. With that her cat, unleashed a swarm of nano bots, which attacked Zims base. Zim screamed "Noooooo! My beautyful base!" "Part two is..." Tak continued but was interrupted by Zim screaming "No my beautiful base!" I heard Tak trying to say "Part two is..." several more times, but Zim cut her off every time, by screaming "My beautiful base!". But then the whole front of the building was shot off by a square laser, which came from spikes sticking out of the sides of Taks backpack. Tak then jumped out, and literally disappeared in the thin air. Her robot transformed back into a cat, and proceeded to jump out, and cut the heads off all the gnomes, and follow its master. Zim screamed "Noooooooooooo!" as a robotic bee flew away. I had to get back to Titans Tower, and tell the others.

* * *

><p>New chapter.<p>

InvaderL.


	4. Chapter 4 Titans in Membrania

Greetings earthlings. InvaderL here with chapter four of 'Zim meets Robin'.  
>Disclaimer: Do you think I own Invader Zim, or Teen Titans?<p>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy POV Robin had just come back from spying on Zim, some green skinned genius, we meet about a week ago. He called us into the briefing room to tell us something important. Once Cyborg came in, and sat down, Robin started talking "Alright team, I know your all wondering what I need to tell you, so I'll just get to the point. Zim was visited by an alien, named Tak. He said she was an Ir..." At that point, I started laughing like The Joker. "Beast Boy this is not a laughing matter. As I was saying, he said she was an Irken. She..." "He called her a what!" Starfire screamed out in fear, and unimaginable panic, which made us all confused, including Raven. "Starfire, do you know what an Irken is?"Robin questioned. "The are the bringers of pain, and death, upon the universe... they are called the Irken Empire, and they have destroyed over half the universe."She said more fearfully, then when Trigon had almost destroyed the earth. The fear in her eyes told me not to mess with them. "Starfire, when you say over half the universe, do you really mean over half the universe?" I asked fearfully. At this point, she ran out of the room screaming. "Starfire!" screamed Robin, about to run after her when Raven asked in her monotone, "Robin wait, tell us what Tak said?" "She said she was here to steal Zims mission." He replied. "What exactly is this mission?" she asked again. "It has to do with earth, I know that much." he replied. There was a deathly silence that followed. I broke the silence, by asking. "So, what's Tak look like?" I asked this, while I was pushing my hair down. Robin glared at me. "What! You can't blame me for being curious." He glared harder, and said. "Green with curly antenna, and purple eyes." "I like her already." I said with that silly grin I always show. Raven then hit me over the side of the head, and walked away. "Hey!" I yelled in frustration.<p>

1 hour later.

"Are we there yet?" I asked out in boredom. Cyborgs normal eye twitched. "Beast Boy, if you ask one more time I'll..." But Robin thankfully interrupted. "Team. Welcome to Membrania." We landed the T-ship, near the park, and got out. "Ah, fresh air." I groaned stretching my arms, and legs. We was unaware that a kid in glasses was staring at us with a camara. "Aliens!" the boy yelled in surprise, snapping photos of us. Surprising us all, except for Raven. "Friends, I may not be accustom to most earth cultures, but that was strange yes?" asked Starfire "Yup, that was strange." said Robin. We started walking towards Zim's house. "Strange place." I broke the silence. "Yeah it is." replied Cyborg. "Hey Robin, isn't that Zim over there?" I asked after about 5 minutes of walking. "Yeah that's him." Robin told me. "Whos house is that?" I asked seeing Zim go into a home. Robin replied "I don't know." We looked through the left kitchen Window, and saw Zim talking to a man. We couldn't hear them very well. After about a minute the strange boy showed up, and screamed "That's the alien, Dad that's the alien!" The dad waved it off, and alked away."What's going on ZIm!" the boy screamed. Zim glared, and yelled "It seems the enemy have a common enemy, Tak! She after my job, and your planet." the boy looked at Zim like he was crazy "Tak? Oh come on, I like Tak, and she hates you, your just jealous..." but Zim cut him off by screaming with a deadly fury "This has nothing to do with jelly!"

* * *

><p>Well as usual, short chapter, and clif-hanger. Oh well... Hey guys could you please reveiw? I'm still gonna write this either way, but it helps to know you actually like this junk. I don't wanna beg like other authors, but it's still the same.<p>

InvaderL.


	5. Chapter 5  Things Get Serious

Ya, ya, blah blah chapter five big deal...  
>Disclaimer: I own a 3DS, nothing more.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin POV<p>

"Robin he was not speaking of this jelly correct?" asked Starfire, ever curious as always. "No Star, he wasn't I said in a serious tone. "She'll destroy your world!" screamed an annoyed, and angry Zim. "I can't believe your even saying this!" screamed the odd kid. At this point a strange goth girl came up, and said "Your voices are making me sick" They ignored her, but Zim exclaimed "When your earth is a smoking ruin, you'll wish it had been me who did it!" The girl sprayed him with coke, and confusion over took our minds, as he screamed blood murder about a horribly agonizing burning sensation over taking his body. "Thanks Gaz he was really-" She then turned the coke on him. We went back to our hotel at that point confused. "Hey Raven was that your long lost twin sister?"Beastboy asked grinning like a cat. He was soon threw in the nearby pond.

Zim POV

As I walked home, I watched the the rooftops. I had the strange feeling someone was watching me. Just then, out of the corner of my eye I spotted a red blur move from one roof to another. "What! Who! Who dares to follow the great Zim! Who!" I waited watching the rooftop I spotted it go to. After 10 minutes I started thinking maybe it was my imagination, and started creeping toward my house keeping my eye on the roof. I made it too the house, and went in to see Gir laughing his head off, rolling on the floor. I shook my head disappointed at my robots house "defence" strategy. "Gir, if you need me I'll be in the computer room." I went to the kitchen, and got into my trash can, and went there. Once I got there I took off my disguise, and said "Computer, search anything to do with 'Tak'." "Yes sir." he responded. on-screen it show a picture of Tak, under it, it said  
>Name: Tak<br>Age: 14  
>Gender: Female<br>Rank: Cleaning drone  
>History: At age 4, Tak started training on Devastis to be one of the elite solders. In the finale year of study, at age 9 Tak failed to show up at the finale test to be one of the elite. She claims "The door was blocked by a snack machine that fell during the power outage, I couldn't get it open, and no one tried to help me, until hours later.". Finale sentence for not showing up at the test was a 70 year banishment to planet Dirt, as a cleaning drone. She left her banishment at age 12. At age 14 she contacted the almight Tallest with a recorded message holding her plans to take over Zims planet 'Earth'. These plans are highly guarded due to being such a good plan, which will surely be used in the future. Therefore the plans are not to be released to the pulic, until it is proven to be a success, or a further contact was sent since."<p>

Any further data was delayed due to the computer saying "Master I've located an alien in the base." I narrowed my magenta eyes, and asked "Who did Gir let in the house this time?". The computer sighed, and said "Master, they ain't in the house level," I thought for a moment, then my eye went wide in fear, and realization. "They're in the base." He finished darkly. "Computer! Active all security systems, prepare to initiate protocol-Nevermore, and get Gir to the VR room at once, tell him this is an emergency!" I screamed anger in my voice. The computer hesitated, and said "Protocol-Nevermore? Sir I hope you realize what your doing." I know full well what I'm doing, now get to it!" I screamed with a terrifying voice, that would scare the Tallest themselves. "Y-yes sir." It said a hint of fear in the computers voice. I got to the elevator, and went to the Labs. I walked up to a table full of gadgets, and picked up a remote. "I had hoped I would never have to use this again..." I got back to the elevator, and went to the VR room. I saw Gir being carefree as always. I walked up to him, and said "Gir, Gir I'm going to have to make you go into duty mode for awhile..." His antenna droped to the side of his head, he stopped giggling in an instant. He must still be haunted by what happened before "But Master I don't wanna try, and kill you again..."

Dib POV

I had to go take a shower after Gaz got coke on me. About halfway through, I started to think about something. 'What does Zim clean himself with that isn't water?'. The thought plaged my mind the whole rest of my shower. Afterwards I got dressed in my cloths, and spy suit. "Gaz, I'm going to go spy on Zim in the shower. If I'm not back by 10:00, call you-know-who." I called out referring to the Swollen Eyeball. "Dib I really don't wanna know why your spying on Zim in the bathroom..." she thought for a moment, and then said "And Dib, stop with the riddles, and tell me who." The threat was a devils fear. "The uh... Swollen Eyeball..." was my fearful reply.

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter done. Really big cliff-hanger at the end there though, and it starts going AU aswell. It gets serious here people of earth. (AU means 'Alternate Universe' right?) I actually deleted the last attempt of this chapter by accident, but I rewrote in about 3 hours, and to tell the truth, I'm glad I did, this one is way better. If anyone is out of character please tell me.<br>InvaderL


	6. Chapter 6 The Master of Time intervenes

Not many reviews yay! *He said sarcasticly* Also, in the strange case you didn't notice, I update this every Monday. No sooner, or later... usually at least, this is one of those rare time I update early. I've started naming the chapters as well. Thank you for reading.  
>Disclaimer: Need I even say it?<p>

* * *

><p>Zim POV<p>

Gir looked sad at the thought of turning into his alter-ego, Serious Gir. "I don't wanna be all duty like again Master." he wailed out. I was sick to my squeedilyspooch to see Gir, the always happy, and carefree one, in such a state. "Gir, I don't like it either, but it must be done." I pulled out the remote, and turned the dial to maximum. Girs' eyes turned a bright, human blood red. It was truly a frightening sight, for even I an Irken had to cringe away in slight fear. "Gir... an enemy has infiltrated the base." I said, glaring at the robot. "So? and just what do you want me to do about it?" he asked me in a sour tone. I glared at him as I said "You are to help me destroy the intruder." He laughed like I told a funny joke. "Need I repeat what is already said? Very well, if I must repeat myself I said, you was no commander, you are a filthy, wretched, defective, failure in the cloning process! You litter the invaders title with shame, and indecency! You are the bane of our planets existance. You are-" I was enraged beyond belief. I didn't even have a glare that powerful, I glared hardest I could, and said "You are my servant, you exist to serve me! You dare to insult me in such a way, there is no amount to name the level of insult..." He looked like he was proud of what was said, and then said "Very well, so be it... The SIR unit code makes me do this for it threatens the mission." He mumbled. "What will you have me do... Master..." he spat at me as though it was a horrible swear word. "Gir, warm up the voot cruiser, just encase escape is needed." I commanded.

Robin POV

ZIm had saw me on the way to his house, meaning he was most likely going to be high alert. Which he was, considering he stood there watching the building for nine, and a half minutes. He finally started creeping towards his oddly shaped home. As I walked into Zims' house, I stared at it very confused at the way the house looked, it seems that the inside was just as odd a the outide. there was a very odd painting of a... green monkey? The ceiling was made of wires, and tubing. There was a toilet in the kitchen. I shook my head, and I looked around, and saw Gir rolling around on the ground laughing. I had to suppress a laugh at the sight myself. Zim frowned at the sight though. "Gir, if you need me, I'll be in the computer room." He went to the kitchen, and... got inside his trash can? Which then turned into an elevator. As soon as it was out of sight, I followed Zim down into it. It stopped at a large room with wires, from the whole house probably, littering the floor. I saw Zim, reach in his... eye? and pull a contact out. He did the same on the other eye, and then took of a wig. 'I can't believe it, the odd kid was right. Zim is an alien.' I thought. I saw Zim walk up to a large screen, he said "Computer, open up Taks' file. he then began reading a long file in some alien language. I went wide-eyed, when the computer said "Master, I've located an alien in the base."

Someplace, sometime.

"This will not end well. I must contact Daniel to stop this." said a mysterious cloaked man. He opened up a swirling green portal, with a wave of his hand, and walked through it to another part of the ghost zone. He walked out at a purple door. He grimaced at a horrible memory as he looked at the door, but hook it off. He knocked on the door, and Danny, a white haired 14 year old boy, with a kind of dark feeling about him, answered it. He took one look at the man, and asked "What do you want Clockwork?" Clockwork turned from an elderly man to a young man, and said "Daniel, I have a job for you." Danny stared at clockwork for a good long time, and asked "What is it?" Clockwork waved his hand, and a portal opened next to him. "Come Daniel, I'll show you." With that they both walked through the portal. It opened at Clockworks' home, a large clock tower. "Daniel, I'll get right to the point, you are to travel to another dimension, and help the Teen Titans, and two alien invaders named Zim, and Tak, in defeating a great evil, so great an evil, that I am sending another person with you." Danny looked taken back at either the thought of aliens, or another person coming along for the mission. "Who is it?" he asked. Clockwork smiled, and said "I believe you know her." Danny looked confused. "Danielle, you may come in." Clockwork said still smiling. Danny looked shocked, happy, and fearful, all at the same time. She came in, and took a look at Danny, she soon realized who it was, and ran to him. Danny ran up, and hugged Dani a tight as he could without causing damage. "Dani! I thought I would never see you again!" he said. "Where have you been?" he asked curiously. Dani laughed at this, and said "All over, other citys, ,other states, other countries even." He looked happier then he had been in months. "I'm just glad your here now." he said smiling.

* * *

><p>Another big cliff-hanger, or two there. Ok if you don't like the idea of Danny being in it, please post a reveiw saying so, the number of reviews say to keep, or get rid of Danny will be compared, the higher number will be the winning choice. So far, this is my longest chapter. Tell me if its good. Also, this is after The Ultimate Enemy, but Dani is stable, and Clockwork did not save Dannys' family, and friends, and Mr. Lancer. I hate to copy others, for I like to be original, but this can't be helped. Read &amp; Review... or meet your moosie fate. MUWHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<br>InvaderL


	7. Chapter 7 Explanations

InvaderL here, with the top hit story Zim meets Robin! Wait did I say top hit? I meant top loser story.

Disclaimer: I wont even admit it... It hurts too much.

* * *

><p>Robins POV<p>

I followed Zim down to the VR room, and watched him talk with Gir. I couldn't hear them, because I was hiding in a air vent high up above them. Girs' antenna dropped to the side of his head near the end of their conversation. I watched as Zim pulled out a remote control, and turn a dial to maximum. I looked closer at the remote, and noticed that this was the one Zim used about a week ago, the one that controlled how Gir acted. Girs' eyes, and parts on his body, started to glow blood red, he let out a wall of insults, until Zim silenced him, and told him to go warm the voot cruiser. Was a human in his base that big of a mission failure? That he would have to resort to using this Gir? I could not dwell on the thought for too long though, for right before Gir left the room, large swirling green portal opened up in the middle of the room, a boy with white hair, a black jumpsuit, and a black cloak with silver trim, and a hood that had a large silver, and green capital D. Behind him a girl also with white hair, but with a pony tail, stepped out of the portal as well, she wore a leotard like Ravens', which had the same capital D on it too, and a the same cloak as well. The boy spoke first "Stop." the tone was that of death, and despair, echoing ever so slightly. I looked at Zim, and he turned off the Serious Gir mode, and turned it back to normal Gir. Gir did not laugh, but looked happy all the same. "Robin, get down here." He asked, no demanded. I went wide-eyed, and jumped down. "You! You dare intrude upon my marvelous base!" Zim screamed in anger. I looked at him with a look that said 'be quite.' He seemed to get the message. "How did you find me?" He looked at me, and said "I was told where to look." I decided that was okay for now. "Good, now Robin, contact the other titans, and tell them to meet us outside Zims' base, and both of you follow me." he said in a tone that clearly said 'Follow me now, or else.' Zim didn't hear the tone, or he was really brave, or stupid. "You will not tell Zim what to do!" he screamed at the boy, who did not look amused. He glared at Zim, and he suddenly, in the blink of an eye, sped over, and knocked Zim over the head, which knocked him out. "Hey! You can't just go around knocking people out!" I screamed, momentarily forgetting who I was yelling at. He ignored me, and picked up Zim, and threw him over his shoulder. I glared as I pulled out my communicator. "Titans, this is Robin calling. Meet me at Zims' house. Over, and out." I said into the communicator. We all then walked up to the surface, and waited.

Danny POV

As we waited for the other titans to arrive, I remembered what Clockwork briefed us with.

*flashback* "Daniel, I'll get right to the point, you are to travel to another dimension, and help the Teen Titans, and two alien invaders named Zim, and Tak, in defeating a great evil, so great an evil, that I am sending another person with you." I was taken back at the thought of another person coming along for the mission. "Who is it?" I asked. Clockwork smiled, and said "I believe you know her." I was confused. "Danielle, you may come in." Clockwork said still smiling. I was shocked, happy, and fearful, all at the same time. She came in, and took a look at me, she soon realized who it was, and ran to me. I ran up, and hugged Dani a tight as I could without causing damage. "Dani! I thought I would never see you again!" I said. "Where have you been?" I asked curiously. Dani laughed at this, and said "All over, other citys, ,other states, other countries even." I was happier then I had been in months. "I'm just glad your here now." I said smiling. *end flashback*

The other titans arrived soon, but I remembered something "Where's Tak?" I asked. They looked confused. "What do you need Tak here for?" Robin asked me suspiciously. "Because, my employer stated that she was part of this." I stated. "Who is your employer?" the girl named Raven asked. But at that moment, time froze, and Clockwork appeared in front of us, and said "Daniel, I just thought I would let you know, you can tell them." with that he disappeared, and time restarted. I looked Raven plain in the eye, and said "Clockwork, the master of time.". Her eyes went wide when I said that. She narrowed her eyes in thought, until "Uh Raven, who is this Clock of works?" Starfire asked. "Yeah, who is he?" Beastboy followed. Raven narrowed her eyes, and said "Did you not just hear him?" she said referring to me. "He is the master of time." she finished. "What's wrong with the time line?" she asked me. "I was sent to..." but I was interrupted by Dani "Hey what about me!" I glared at her for interrupting me "Fine, WE was sent to help, Invaders Zim, and Tak, and the teen titans, fight a great evil." Dani seemed pleased with herself. Raven raised an eyebrow at this, and asked "What great evil?" But Zim had awoken during my explanation, and said "I refuse to help these filthy stink-beasts, or the Tak! Never!" I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, but I ignored him, and said "We was not informed of who it was." She narrowed her eyes, and was about to say something, but suddenly Raven started screaming holding her head, falling to her knees. "Raven! Whats wrong!" Robin asked. Then the ground started shaking, and a large explosion erupted in the sky. I large satellite was falling from the atmosphere. "The Watchtower!" Robin exclaimed, pulling out his communicator. "This is Robin calling Batman, do you read over?" we waited a minute, and there was a reply "Robin! The Watchtower just got destroyed!" I rolled my eyes at this, and thought 'Well that was obvious.' "I know. But was there a distress signal? A escape pod? Something?" Robin asked. There was a deathly silence. "Batman?" Robin asked. "No, there wasn't anything." that struck as odd to the rest of the titans. "But wasn't that thing really well protected?" asked Cyborg. "Yes, that confuses me as well." Batman replied. "What do you mean?" Beastboy asked confused. Batman narrowed his eyes, and said "That tower could of resisted a 100 megaton thermonuclear bomb. What ever it was, it was a lot stronger then any of us." I soon remembered what happened to Raven, and asked "Raven, what happened? You are telepathic, according to Clockwork." Robin seemed to have remembered what happened to Raven right before the explosion, and looked at her expecting an answer. "There was a powerful psychic disturbance that hit the tower, stronger then anything I, or even Trigon could muster, even together." she answered. We all looked taken aback. 'Stronger then Trigon the terrible? What kinda evil has Clockwork sent me to defeat this time?' I thought. Robin took a serious look, and said "Batman, I'll give you the details later." He said closing the communicator. he thought for a moment, and said "It doesn't matter how powerful it is, we'll take it down..." Raven intruded his speech, "Robin," she sighed, and continued "there's more..."

* * *

><p>Boo-ya! Big cliff-hanger there. The great evil is coming, or is it already there? This is where it gets interesting. The Watchtower is shot down, in a single attack, Batman survived... for now, Raven felt the great evil. Oh what could go wrong? This is by far my longest chapter, at 1,433 words. Also, I'm taking back what I said about only updating Mondays. But I'm only ever going to work on one story at a time. It will make that story better with my full writing attention on it alone.<p>

InvaderL.


	8. Chapter 8 The Mystery Boy, and Girl

Hello? Anybody home? No reviews just goes to show just how bad this story is.  
>Disclaimer: I wish I owned this, yet sadly, I do not. I do however own something in it, but I'll tell you at the end, I don't wanna ruin the surprise.<p>

* * *

><p>Up in space, 15 minutes before the explosion. Bob the security guard POV<p>

I was walking down the corridor to the mess hall, when my radio went of "Bob, get to the transport room on the double." Came the voice of a fellow guard. "Sure thing Greg, what's the hurry?" He sighed, and responed "The League are bringing in a dangerous criminal. They said call backup your the first that came to mind, so I called you. Now get down here." I nodded understandingly, and responded "Roger. Over, and out." With that said, I hurried down to the transport room. Not knowing what I got myself into. As I ran down the corridors, I looked at all the heroes that walked in from the transport room, they were badly hurt. I raised an eyebrow, and shrugged it off thinking 'They must be heading to the medi-bay.'. When I got to the transport room Superman, and Greenlanturn was standing there looking ready for combat. I walked up to Superman, and asked him "Superman, so who is the villain anyway?" He looked at me, and said "You mean 'Villains' we managed to get both. But I don't know, all I know was the girl wasn't the dangerous one, and she's the one that knocked out Wonderwoman." I was surprised by that fact, for Wonderwoman was almost as powerful as Superman. I looked at the transport dock, and back at him, before I asked "Who was the strong one?" He looked at me, and said "Her friend, he used powerful psychic attacks that made hands, spikes, and one time a full body, come out of the ground, and attack for him." I nodded understandingly, because I knew the psychic ones was always the hardest to take down. I was about to ask another question when Greg said "Get ready, they're coming up." I nodded, and got out my stun gun, and took a fighting. They beamed up, and they was carrying Wonderwoman, and had two containment units. "Is this them?" I asked looking into the containment units. I gasped in surprise as they was both children around 14, or 15. The girl was wearing some sort of exo-suit, and the boy, was wearing a hoody, and cargo pants. I looked at Flash, who was badly hurt himself "This girl did that to Wonderwoman?" I asked, referring to Wonderwoman. He looked at me, and said "Yeah, she punched her so hard she flew through a few buildings." my eyes widen at hearing this fact. "Wow." I stated.

Then the one in the other containment unit started to stir. Flash noticed this as well, and he said "Get ready." I stepped back, and readied my weapon. His eyes shot open, and he looked around calmly, until his eyes fell on his friend, he narrowed his eyes in anger, and he spat out a jumble of words that sounded like a snake hissing. He started to jerk, and pull at the containment units arm, and leg braces. "Take them to the containment room. I got to get back to Gothem city." stated Batman. I nodded at him, and turn to look at Greg who turned on the transporter. He looked at Batman who nodded, and beamed him down. "GL, stay here, and guard the transporter encase they escape. I'm going to the medi-bay." said Flash. Greenlanturn nodded, and took a guard stance.

As we walked along I started getting a bad felling that something was going to happen, something bad. About halfway there the boy started growling, and the containment unit started to creak, and the bullet-proof glass door start to crack, and as I looked back at him, I noticed his eyes was glowing a neon green, with blood red lines streaking through them. But at that instant, the containment unit burst, the glass flying everywhere. He stood up, and I noticed that his appearance had changed from his hoody, and cargo pants to a long black cloak, that covered all of him. He looked at the other containment unit, but before he did anything, Superman flew up into the air, and looked about ready to punch him, when the boy noticed he was about to be punched. He narrowed him eyes, and a red, and green tendril shot out of his back, and into Superman who flew across the corridor, and hit the wall unconscious. The boy then turned back to the containment unit, and more tendrils came out of his back, and ripped the door off. They carefully picked up his friend, and gave her to him, and he started walking to the transport room. I was too shocked to do anything. 'He knocked out the man of steel in a single hit!' my mind was yelling in shock. At this point I fainted. My last sight being Supermans unconscious form.

Present time, Robin POV

When Raven said there was more, I looked at her in confusion. 'What more could there be?' I thought. She looked at me, and said "Robin, the attack, it came from..." she looked as though the words was burning her mouth as she tried to finish her sentence. "...it came from Jump City." she finished. It was a very shocking thought that the attack came from our home town. "Okay... who do you think it..." She cut me off "There's still more." she said grimly 'How much more could there be?' I thought. "It... it came from the tower." we all went silent. After a few moments she spoke up again "But right before it I felt a... demonic force coming from the Watch Tower." I was really dumbfounded by the whole ordeal. 'Demonic forces? Attacks from Titans Tower? This is too much...' I thought grimly. I looked at the others to see Raven still on the ground. I looked at Danny, and he like he was thinking about something. I saw Zim glaring at the odd kid. Starfires face was void of emotion. Beastboy was staring at the ground like it was his fault. Cyborg was doing the same. Clockworks assistant was still void of emotion. His friend was looking around uncomfortably. Then I remembered something "Hey, Clockworks assistants. What's your names?" I asked. The boy looked at me, and simply said "Danny." The girl beamed, and said "Dani, with a 'i'." I raised a eyebrow, but shrugged it off. I was about to ask why they had the same name, but the communicator went off. It was Batman, so I answered it. "Any news?" he asked me. I sighed, and said "Yes. The attacker was a psychic user, and a powerful one at that. Raven says it made her, and Trigon look like wimps." Batmans eyes went wide. He shook his head, and said "So, he was that powerful... either way, I got something for you as well. The Watch Tower had a wireless black-box hooked up to my other space station. It'll show what happened." I nodded. "But we gotta go get it." he finished. We all looked at Zim. Who looked back at us. There was a long silence, until Zim started to get irritated. His right eye started twitching, and he started glaring. After about a minute he got really irritated, and finally burst "Stop staring at the great Zim! Stop it!"

Someones mind

'Where am I? What am I doing here? Where is here? Who am I? Why does my head hurt? I hear someone, but who is he? What is he saying' So many questions cloud my mind as it all comes back to me. I shot up, and looked around. I didn't see what I expected, no not what I expected at all.

Taks POV

I was spying on Zim but it was really confusing. First, there are a bunch of humans in funny clothing. Then one of them started screaming in pain, and unthinkable agony, and there was an explosion in the sky. 'Zim just leads to strange, and dangerous things doesn't he?' I thought amused. I turned to look at Mimi, she was watching them with great interest. 'Her heightened senses allow her to hear them. 'I wish I could hear them.' I thought enviously. I looked back, and one of them was using a communicator of some sort. Then they started talking about something.

* * *

><p>For those who read 'Grim Tales from Down Below', I did copy the clothing, and part of the powers, but it's not Grim Junior. It's my own character, so is the girl. His name will be disclosed the next chapter, as well as the girls name too. 'Grim Tales from Down Below' is copyright to Bleedman of snafu webcomics. My goal, is to make each chapter longer then the last one, so eventually it will be 10,000 words long per chapter, or something like that. I'll post chapter length at the end of each chapter from now on. Ahh, the sweet, sweet smell of cliff-hangers. Quite a few big ones here too. Like who was that person? Will Tak help them? Will Zim help them? Who is the mysterious boy, and girl? Only time will tell my very few readers, only time will tell...<p>

Chapter Length: 1,618

InvaderL


	9. Chapter 9 The Incident

Ahh, that new chapter smell, it's good isn't it?

Disclaimer: What do you think?

* * *

><p>Unknown POV 3 minute before the explosion<p>

'They will pay dearly for capturing us.' I thought, as several torturous scenarios played through my head. I looked over at my friend, she was still knocked out. 'They must of used a sleeping gas that I had an immunity to.' I thought. I soon started thinking about... the incident. But soon my thoughts were interrupted, as my friend started to stir. "Alyson, are you alright?" I asked her. "Oh my head... Yeah, I'm okay..." she responded. Then she must of remembered that we was supposed to be captured, for she suddenly jumped up, head pain forgotten. "Where are we?" she asked. "Whoa, easy now, don't want to have another head ache now do we?" I said easing her back down into a sitting position. "I think we're in Downtown Jump City." She seemed surprised at this. "You got us out?" she asked. I nodded, and then said "Yeah, they won't be bothering us anymore." she must of been confused at this, for she asked "What do you mean?" I smirked, and I looked up at the sky, and said "Look for yourself." she raised an eyebrow at this, but looked up anyway. I had been saving it till she woke up, for I knew she would love this. I clinched my hand tightly, and soon after, a large explosion lit-up the night sky, sending a small shock-wave throughout the whole planet. She looked at it with a face that said she was in pure awe, and amazement. She looked at me, and said "Wow... It's kinda pretty in a weird way." I chuckled at this. But soon my thoughts reverted back to... the incident. The incident no mortal, or immortal should ever have to endure... But she had to... we both had too... It was horrible, the blood, and the screaming. I shiver at the thought of it... I looked up from my thoughts to see Alyson staring me straight in the eye. "You alright?" she asked. I just nodded, and looked up at the now explosion free, star-filled night sky. I soon saw a green blur fly down towards Earth. A closer look showed what it was. "Do they ever die properly?" I asked myself more then Alyson. She confusedly raised an eyebrow, and looked at the green orb getting closer to the outskirts of Jump City. "What's that?" she asked, but I ignored her, to busy thinking how they survived, until she got annoyed, and screamed in my ear "Steven, what is that!" I looked at her, and said "That is what's left of them. How they escaped eludes me. But the point is, they did. Now they're after us..." She nodded, and got up. "Felling better already?" I asked her. She looked at me, nodded, and said "Lets get going." I nodded, and got up. Then we started walking towards the crash sight. "So, what're we going to do to them?" she asked. I thought for a moment, and responded "Break every bone in their arms, and legs." She nodded. "Being a bit too merciful today aren't we?" She asked. I just shrugged. "They are heros, got to give them some slack." She just continued to walk, like I didn't even say anything.

Dib POV

I decided to go spy on Zim tonight, and spy on that hot-dog stand tomorrow. I got my lunch money stole as I walked there, but what was done was done, so I continued my walk anyway. As I walked towards Zims house, I stopped because I started to get an bad feeling, like something really bad was just about to happen. But I shrugged it off, and continued with my walk. But the moment I took the first step forward, the sky lit up in a glorious blaze of fire, and molten metal. my eyes widen at this, what could it be? I entered a fast sprint towards Zims house thinking he was the cause. I soon got near enough Zims house to see 7 figures outside talking to Zim. I didn't give it a thought as I jumped out, and started glaring holes at him. He saw me, and returned the glares as well. He soon had to turn to, what I recognized to be, the Teen Titans, and two others, for they were staring at him for some reason, or another.

Robin POV

'It seems as though Zim is oblivious to the question we're asking, for he only stands there staring back at us, his head tilted to the side in confusion, and annoyance. I narrowed my eye in greater annoyance. "We need you to fly us there..." I told him. His face was that of pure shock, and confusion, which soon turned into utter amusement. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You incompetent fool, you really expect me to help you!" he laughed as though he had been told the funniest joke in the world. "Yes, we do." I said in a serious tone. "You humor me human, but clearly you don't know who I am, so I'll spell it out for you..." said Zim. "I will not take you there." his tone just screamed 'There's no room for question.' I just glared at him, and walked off towards Cyborg. "Cyborg, how long would it take for the T-ship to get to the space station?" I asked him. "I don't know man, but you need to hear this..." he said handing me a headset hooked up to the news channel. I raised an eyebrow, but put them on anyway. "This is Stacy Brooks, and here is to-nights top story, child massacre found at a large warehouse, estimated body count 150-200, around 200-250 adult bodies found as well. Time of death, around a week and a half ago. All children, and adults are on missing posters around the globe. Some of which come from all the way from Japan, and Europe. Investigators are baffled as to how they all died at the same place, at the same time, but are more baffled by the findings at the warehouse. Locals say the warehouse has been long since abondoned, but findings show, high-tech military, and espionage research projects, such as strength increasing exo-suits, was held at the facility. The U.S. government deny any relation to the facility, and demand that it be further searched by FBI agents. In other news there is a high decrease in candy prices..." I quit listening at that point. I looked at Cyborg, and asked him "Where is it?" He took out his built in GPS, and showed me. I nodded, and said "So, it was near Jump City... Something tells me that it has something to do with the watch tower blowing up... Titans! We are going to take Tak, and Zim with us... We must go back to Jump City. There was an... incident, that leads me to believe that it has to do with the watch towers explosion." Zim looked upset by this, no upset was a huge under statement, infuriated was more like it. "I will go to no place with you filthy worm-baby! Nor will I go anywhere with the Tak-beast." But Danny seemed to think otherwise, as he then walked up to Zim, and picked him up. "Where is Tak?" This seemed to terrify Zim to the core. "She's a-um she's-a she's a-at the giant hotdog stand." he managed to sputter out in utter fear. "Where is this 'Giant hotdog stand'?" Zim seemed to get a little bit of his bearings, and managed not to sputter this time, "That way." he said pointing in a southwards. Danny smirked, and patted Zim on the head like a dog, and said "Good boy." He then proceeded to drop Zim on the ground, and starts walking south. Dani soon shrugs, and follows him as well. We do the same, grabbing Zim, and following them south towards the hotdog stand.

Steven POV One, and a half weeks ago.

"Fall back!" I screamed. We were being slathered, there was too many of them, there must be a thousand of them. "Commander! We're being massacred! I suggest a full retreat!" Screamed Lt. Ronald Cooper. "No! I refuse to retreat, we've retreated long enough. Tonight, we fight back!" I screamed back at him. He took my word to heart, and charged back into battle. I looked back to my enemy, their faces hidden beneath their helmets, and armor. My name is Steven Richards. I am commander, and leader of the K.R.U. special forces unit, comprised of 223 children from all around the world. I plan the strategies, command the armies, and charge into war as well. My co-commander, and friends name is Alyson Smith. Meaning if I'm ever not able to command, she is to take full command, controlling the armies, planning the strategies, and charging into war as we all do anyway. We go in, take whoever it is out, and leave without a trace most of the time, but then there is the times we charge in guns blazing, every boy, and girl at our side. But that's not how it happened this time, no that's not how it happened at all... We were planning a full out battle with some enemys we made along time ago, you know final battle, and all that stuff, the dramatic stuff. They had bigger armies, but we had better technology, and better brains. We thought we could win this, for we have fought many battles like it before. What we wasn't expecting, was around a thousand of them with stolen technology. Our, stolen technology. I wasn't about to order retreat, because I just knew we could win this. Boy was I wrong...

* * *

><p>Chapter length: 1,754<p>

Yay, back-story, cliff-hangers, this story just keeps getting better, and better in my opinion. What do you (oh so very few) guys think? Review please, and remember I take suggestions. There is a few I'll be adding I think, but with a twist, but thats near the end I think, I'm not sure. If you spot any grammar, or spelling mistakes, please point them out, I would like this story to have as few of those as possible. Till next time,

InvaderL.


	10. Chapter 10 That Man is in Big Trouble

Greetings filthy earth-pigs, InvaderL here with your doom! You will read this chapter, or suffer a mossie fate! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Now with the real note. This chapter will be mostly a flashback as to what happened to Steven, and Alyson. Anyone who is looking forward to what the Titans think of the massecer, will be in luck. Also note this, this is not for the very young at this point, you've been warned.

* * *

><p>Lt. Ronald Cooper POV<p>

I watched as our army was stomped down to near nothing, our forces wearing thin, I soon heard something that sent a chill throughout my entire body. I heard co-commander Alyson scream in agonizing pain, I quickly looked back at her, and saw that her left arm, and both of her legs were crushed under several thousand pounds of concrete from the ceiling. I saw commander Steven sprint over to try, and free her, but his suit could not support the weight of all the debris, and therefore he could not manage to free her by himself. I was about to run over, and help him, but I saw something that would put the gods in their place. His eyes turned blood red, and a long grim reaper like cloak formed over him, it was as black as the shadows themselves, possibly even made of them too. It was a horrifying sight that would have made the devil pee himself ten times over. "RETREAT!" I yelled to the remaining troops, they looked confused as to why I called the retreat, but looked over, and saw their commander, and they too stopped attacking, and started brawling their way to the nearest exit. Most of the adults also saw, but one was stupid enough to scream, "I'm glad I shot the ceiling causing that cave in, now we only have to deal with one! Ha ha ha ha!" Steven looked at him in a flash, if you blinked, you would have missed it. The guy didn't seem intimidated by my commanders glare, but soon fell apart. "Whoa, take it easy man..." Steven started walking over to him slowly, so slowly it sent the fear of god, and the devil throughout the mans very soul. "Look I was just joking!" The man said panicked, backing away, until he tripped, falling down on the floor. Steven picks up the pace, and is now moving much quicker over to the man, who is now backing away, aiming his gun. "Uh guys, a little help here!" He screamed looking over at his comrades, who were just watching with scared looks. He looked back at Steven who was much closer now, and opened fire. 'That won't work at this point...' I thought grimly, as the bullets hit Steven dead on, but he remained unaffected. The man was now crawling backwards, having fallen down. He unloaded his entire clip into Steven who didn't even flinch. 'I have to get out of here before it gets bad.' I thought looking around for an exit. I saw an open window, and made my way out it to safety.

3rd-person POV - The Warehouse

Steven marched up to about a foot away from a man on the ground, and looked him straight in the eye. "HELP ME!" the man screamed in great fear. Steven bent down, and picked the man up by his using his left arm to grab the man around the neck, and hold him up in front of him, and using his right arm to form a shadow into a scythe. "Arggg! H-help m-m-me!" the man screamed at his petrified comrades. Steven grew dozens of tendrils out of his back, all of them a blood red, with a tiny sliver of green down the middle. Two, or three dozen of them flew into the ground, and disconnected with him, while the other however many dozen remained up there with him. Blood red demonic hands flew out of the walls grabbing the saides of the doors, and pulling them closed. Soon all the exits were bent together by blood red demonic hands, and a dozen of the men went flying into the air. Stevens tendrils then flew into the mans stomach, and the man started screaming in agonizing pain, as his left arm, and both his legs, was crushed from the inside. He spat up blood, and soon starting losing conciseness, but before he lost conciseness, Steven used his scythe to behead him, and his tendril made him explode from the inside out. He turned his attenchen to the other men who were running away from blood red demonic hands, and blood red tendrils, and spikes, that were flying from the ground. He watched as several men were impaled by the spikes, while other were ripped in half, and some were dragged underground, and crushed, blood sputtering from the ground. His scythe deformed, and Steven walked over to Alyson, and sent his tendrils to lift the debris, and hand her to him. He spoke in some snake like hissing, and a tendril shaped as a demonic snake head flew out of the ground. He spoke more to it in the same "language", and it flew into a nearby security camera. Steven look back at the battle field, and then walked over to a wall, and two of the demonic hands grabbed it, and pulled it open. Many of the men who were still alive, saw an opening for escape, and ran to the wall, but as soon as both he, and Alyson were out of the warehouse, the hands closed the wall back closed. The screams of agonizing pain, and terrifying fear echoing throughout the entire neighborhood. Soon dying down to a deathy silence.

Robin POV - The Warehouse

As we walked towards the hotdog stand, none of us spoke. We finally reached the hotdog stand, and Zim blasted a hole in the wall. We walked in, and looked around at the advanced technology in awe, and amazement. We saw a girl with purple hair speed down to us enraged. "Zim! What are you doing in my base! You do not..." She then seemed to notice us. "Zim... What is this filth you have decided to drag into my base!" She asked referring to us. I stepped forward, and said "We are not filth! We are sentient beings with feelings, and..." But I was rudely interrupted, by Tak who merely laughed, and said "By the tallest, it speaks! Zim, what is this? Have you decided to fight me with a bunch of barely trained circus apes?" I stepped forward to speak again, but this time Danny stoped me. He glared at her, and then broke out into a smirk. "Ah, you must be Tak... I thought you would be taller with your universe wide reputation. But it seems that tallness does not always matter." She smiled at this, and said "Well it's good to know that another thinks the same way... even if it is the enemy. Tell me human, what is you name?" He smirked again, and said "My name comes at a price, and a reward." This seemed to enrage her again, as she screamed "You dare to think that I, the highly superrior Irken will bend to your will, and do as you request for just your name, then you are as stupid as the rest of your race!" He smiled, and said "Ah, but you have not heard the reward." This seemed to interest her to some degree, as she asked "What is the reward?" He smiled, and raised an eyebrow, and said "Ah but didn't you say no already?" This infuriates her. "I dare to give you my attension, and you tell me I have already told you no! Well then I take that back, and say yes!" He smirked, and said "Okay, the reward is a trip to Jump City." She becomes anger again, and says "I refuse!" Danny smirks, as well as Raven, and I, and says "You can't refuse. You already agreed. You can't take it back." This infuriates her to the point of near madness. "I will do as I please! You tell me not what to do.

One, and a half hours later

We walked into the warehouse, but it was not the sight for the faint of heart. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Dani threw up, while Raven, Tak, Danny, and Zim merely stared at the carnage. Starfire gasped, and started crying. It was the most gruesome sight I had ever even heard of, making The Joker look like a party clown compared to this. There were dozens of investigators, investigating the scene. Mostly looking at... giant blood red hands, and spikes sticking from the ground. The chief investigator walked up to us, and said "Ah, Titans, it's most unfortunate that we have to meet at such a gruesome scene, but it can't be helped... Anyway I'll bring you up to speed, we got reports of an awful smell coming from this warehouse, and as you might of guessed, the bodies was the cause... The most gruesome death was that of a man, whose left arm, and both of his legs were crushed, but the weird thing was they were crushed from the inside, being pulled, and contracted... He then somehow exploded, after being beheaded... There were many deaths, far to many to get a exact body count, do to the... well missing body parts. We are trying to figure out who, or as the case may be, what did this. We haven't found anythi-" He was interrupted by another investigator yelling "Chief, we found an intact security camera!" The chief perked up at this discovery, and looked over at the investigator, and asked "Is the tape intact?" The investigator nodded, and pulled out the tape. "Good, bring it to me. Somebody get a TV, and tape player!" They brought the TV, and tapeplayer, and we played the tape. We saw a single boy jump in through a window first, wearing a hoody. He then deactivated a security system of some sort, and opened the doors. around 200 other children ran in screaming battle cries, wearing the same high tech armor as the adult, and child bodys around them, and branding an rifle of some sort. Then went to battle with the adults we see around us. Raven stared, and said "Looks like the kids won." 'But there was at least a thousand of the adults, there was no way the children could win.' I thought. We watched the battle progress, and saw that the kids were losing pretty badly. We began to wonder what happened to the adults, when one of them was crushed by falling debris, screaming in utter agony. We looked around for the location, and saw two of the children looking at her. One of them having a fearful expression, while the other one of worry, and anger, who then sprinted towards her to try, and help, but he could not get the debris off himself. I noticed the other one about to sprint over, but his eyes widened in great fear. I looked back over at the debris, but it was not what I expected. The boys eyes were glowing a blood red, and he was covered in a black mist, which formed a midnight cloak around him. Only his eyes could be seen glowing through the darkness of the cloak hood. The other boy had a petrified expression, who then called out "RETREAT!" We watched as the boy who had the glowing eyes, was shot over, and over, but it didn't affect him in the slightest, as he marched towards the man who had stupidly called out "I'm glad I shot the ceiling causing that cave in, now we only have to deal with one! Ha ha ha ha!" We all watched as probably the most gruesome scene in all of history played out before our eyes. Zims eyes were wide in want, and desire. Ravens eyes were calming, and understanding. Starfire had looked away crying, but her ears could not escape the screams of terror, and pain of the poor souls we stand next to. Danny just stared. Dani joined Beast boy in throwing up. Cyborg had closed his eyes his expession was that of pity, and sadness. Beastboy was throwing up again. Tak, was also averting her eyes, but only at the more gruesome parts. The boy left, and I took out the tape. I looked at the chief, who was throwing up like Beastboy, and Dani. "Chief, can I take this tape for the time being?" I asked. He just nodded. "Come on team lets get back to the-" I yelled at the team, but I stopped as a horrible pain surged throughout my body. "ARGG!" I turned around to see the hands were moving again, as well as the tendrils sticking from the ground. My eyes widened in fear, as all the tendrils came back to life, and started to go after us.

* * *

><p>Chapter length: 2,233<p>

Booya! Really long chapter! YES! I'm afraid I can't give A real authors note for I'm really extremely tierd... I just dowsed off I think. Well good night, ciao, and goodday.

InvaderL.


	11. Chapter 11 Titans in Trouble

New chapter, yep. Nothing special.

Disclaimer: I own some air.

* * *

><p>Robin POV<p>

I watched in great fear as the investigators one by one, was dragged underground, their screams of fear as they were pulled under. I looked over at my team, and the other three, but they were looking at my back in fear. I looked at my back in confusion, but I saw what they were looking at. The tape I had been taking to show Batman was on the floor, but growing out of it, and latching onto my back, was the demonic snake head that looked like one of the tendrils the boy had before the video stopped working. It was biting me in my back, though I could not feel it. 'It must have a poison in it, causing my back to go numb.' I thought. I tried to reach back, and pull it off, but my arms were too weak to reach it, and pull it off. I soon started to go numb in my legs, and I soon fell. The snake head stopped biting me, and came up to my ear, and said in a deathly whisper "Your not going to die human... Your only going to be in an ungodly amount of pain, and sssuffering... Sssuffer well human..." A short pause between each sentence. My vision started to blacken, and soon I could not see a thing. My entire body was engulfed in pure, white hot pain, and agony. It felt as though my body was in the very pits of the earth, burning in fire, and magma. The others were screaming in fear, worry, or pain I could not tell, but they were screaming that was the point. I tried to force myself to see, only to find more blackness. I passed out at that point. I could feel no more pain, no more agony, no more fear, nothing...

Steven POV

We were walking towards where the green orb had fallen. Neither of us was speaking, only silence. We soon got near their location, and hid behind some bushes, and looked around. There were four of them, they looked either tired, or injured, it was most likely both. I looked to Alyson, and asked "Are you ready?" She nodded, and we started to get up, taking a bold stance. I walked out first, but they didn't notice us, so I let them in on our presence by saying "Well, well, well, look what we have here, the remains of the once great 'Justice League'. Did you have a nice fall? Oh, Flash, how's that arm? Is it still broken? Oh good. Oh, and hey Superman, how are you? Good? Good." I smirked as I mocked them. Superman stood up with great difficulty, and asked in a stern voice "What do you mean 'remains of the Justice League'?" I smirked, 'Oh how pityful...' I thought. "Did Greenlanturn not tell you? I destroyed the watch tower, it was a lovely sight, the flames, the molten metal, the burnt bodies falling to earth much like yourselves." Supermans eye widened, and he looked furious. I couldn't help myself but to laugh at the face he was making. It looked like someone put a bunch of smelly gym socks under his nose. "You think this is funny!" he asked furiously. Greenlanturn glared at us, and said "There were people on that station, hundreds of people! Yet you take it lightly enough to laugh at the fact you killed them all? What kind of sick, twisted person are you?" I stopped laughing, and smiling in an instant. I narrowed my eyes. Alyson spoke up by saying "Don't you dare say that to him! He was our savior, he saved us from the loneliness, and sorrow that plagued our minds, and souls! You dare to make such an accusation against him, without even knowing what he did for us is the most dishonorable, inhuman, evil act you could commit!" I was shocked by her out burst, she was usually the quite one that never really spoke much. I looked him in the eye, and said "You captured us, and we escaped. There was only one way to keep you from looking for us again, and that was to get rid of you all. But it seems as though we missed a few of you, oh well, more fun for us now. Oh, and don't worry, we won't kill you... Just torture you." I said. I then clinched my hand, and the ground started shaking some, they looked around worriedly, but just as they were about to attack, I clinched my hand again, and the ground around Flash came up around him, engulfing him in the ground. I flicked my wrist, and he was pulled underground. "Flash!" Greenlanturn screamed. I clinched my hand again, and the whole ground started slowly moving in on where the Flash had been pulled under. "No!" Superman yelled as the ground started slowly crushing Flash. "Don't you remember? I said I wouldn't kill you." I asked. I unclinched my hand, and Flash was shot out of the ground blood flying out of his arms, and legs. Greenlanturn caught him, and put him down gently. I turned my attention to Superman, who was recovering from what just happened, and I opened my hand, and slowly started closing it. The ground around him started shifting, and turning. Soon it was like a whirlpool, but when my hand reached the center of my palm, the ground crushed him tow to neck, in the blink of an eye. He screamed in incomprehensible pain, and passed out as his arms, and legs were crushed. I dropped him, and turned to Greenlanturn, but he was screaming in pain, for Alyson had him in a head lock giving him a hard noogie. I chuckled at her antics, but soon he broke free from her hold on him, and flew up in the air. His ring glowed green, and he grabbed Flash, Superman, and the guard that was with them who was cowering in fear behind a rock. He then flew away at high speed. Alyson was about to chase after them, but I stopped her saying "Stop, let them go, and tell the other heroes not to mess with us. She nodded, and we walked away bragging about how we single handily took down the Justice League.

Batman POV

I was researching what other space probes had seen, but all I saw was it imploding. But in one of the probes, a green orb of light flew from the tower towards earth. 'At least Greenlanturn got out.' I thought. I tracked were it landed, and found the location. 'Well, at least he's close to where Robin, and the Titans are...' I thought. 'Well... I better get going. I should call Robin first, and tell him though.' I thought pulling out my communicator, and saying into it "Robin come in." I waited for a moment, but nothing happened. "Robin, come in." I said again, rather annoyed. I tried the other Titans, but no good. "Alfed, I'm heading out, lock up after I'm gone." I called out into the intercom. "Yes sir." came his reply. So I got into the Batplane, and headed out.

1 hour later,

"Sir, you're approaching Jump City." came my on board A.I. system. "Thanks." I replied. I parked the Batplane on Titans Tower, and went to the elevator. I went down to the living room, and looked around. 'No one's home... They must have not gotten back yet.' I thought. I walked over to their main computer, and turn it on. I activated their communicator tracker, and found them in a warehouse near the outskirts of town. 'What are they doing there?' I thought. I made my way back to the roof, and got back in the Batplane, and flew in their direction. When I got there, I jumped down near the door, but it was crushed shut 'They're in there fighting a strong villain.' I thought. I placed an explosive on the wall, and detonated it, causing a gaping hole in the wall to appear. I jumped through quickly, and looked around. 'This is not what I was expecting.' I looked, and saw Robin being attacked by a strange snake thing. I threw a bat-a-rang, and cut it off him, and ran over to him. He was unconscious. 'It must of been poisonous. I got to get him back to the tower.' I looked over at the other Titans, who were defending the investigators, then I spotted four others, two of which were helping, one of the other ones, was sitting on the ground, and the other was standing upright like a solder. 'Who are those four?' I thought.

Steven POV

I stopped as I felt my other parts fighting, they were winning their battle I smiled, but immediately stopped as I screamed, for I felt a pain surge through my back. Alyson ran over, and asked "Steven, you okay?" I nodded, and said "Yeah, I'm fine... But we got to go back to the warehouse..." She looked away, and nodded slightly. "You don't have to go you know, you can stay at a hotel, or something." I suggested. "You dare to say that I'm weak! How dare you even think such a thing! Come on lets go!" she said dragging me towards the warehouse. I smiled at her antics. 'She's so determind when she's mad.' I thought shaking my head. She slowed down soon, and we started walking at a moderate pace. "How's your arm, and your legs?" I asked her. She shrugged, and said "They're fine... Great considering what happened to them." I nodded understandingly. 'Your lucky to be able to use them at all. If it weren't for the exo-suit, you would not be able to do a thing.' I thought grimly. I continued to walk. "Hey, something wrong?" she asked. I shook my head, and said "No I'm fine." She stopped us from walking, and stared me right in the eyes. "When you say that you mean somethings up, now what is it?" I shook my head again, and said "I was just thinking about... the incident." She looked down when I said that, and said "Oh..." I brought her face back up to mine, and said "Hey, stop thinking about it. You didn't deserve any of that, and you know it." She shook away, and started walking again. I sighed, and followed along after her.

5 minutes later

We arrived at the warehouse, and looked around some. After a while we looked out behind the warehouse only to see Batman was there fighting it as well. "Oh how joyful..." I said sarcastically. We jumped down onto a cargo crate, and sat to watched the fight play out for a minute. I stretched my legs, and stood up.

Batman POV

"Well, look who it is, hey there Batman. Have you heard about Superman, and Flash yet?" I heard a familial voice yell from behind me. I quickly looked back, and saw who it was. I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing here, and what are you talking about?" I just barely saw his lips curl into a sinister grin under the darkness that his hoody provided. "Now, now, so many questions, so little time. I'm afraid I'll have to answer those another time, because you have to help Robin don't you?" He said. I looked over at Robin, and I saw the condition he was in. "What's wrong with him?" I asked the strange boy, and girl. "'What's wrong with him?' Why that's easy take him to a hospital, and find out." I was about to reply, when Starfire screamed in pain. I quickly looked back over to her, and saw she had been stabbed in the leg by the creature that now looked more like a person. "Oh dear, can't have any more injuries now can we? It would ruin all the fun." He then spoke like a snake, and the creature turned into tendrils of some sort, and flew into him. "What are you?" I questioned him. He growled at this question for some reason, or another, and said "I am what most call a monster, or a demon. Your wish to call me either one as you chose. But I'm the same thing in the end." The girl tugged on his arm whispering something to him, and he turned back to us, and said "Well it looks like we got to go, hope you have fun figuring out what's causing Robin so much great pain." But then Raven turned into her shadow form, and flew into his head.

Raven POV

I looked around inside his mind, but I could not focus on the thing I was looking for because of the unbearable grief, sorrow, and the loneliness that clouded his mind for his whole life until about a year ago. Then in the recent past I uncovered a load of an unbearable amount of pain, suffering, and agony. The pain was that of physical, and psychological distress. I was forced to leave his mind quickly to prevent mentally scarring myself. 'What has this kid gone through?' I thought.

Cyborg POV

I saw Raven fly out of the kids mind straight at me, so I caught her, and put her on her feet. The boy shook his head holding it, and said "Well... that was uncalled for." With that said they disappeared before I could even blink. Batman quickly turn back to the us, and made his way over to Robin, and picked him up before saying "Lets go." I nodded, and walked over, and picked up Starfire, and we all walked away towards Titans Tower. Batman stopped, and said "Wait. Give me Starfire, I'll get her, and Robin there quicker." He then pressed a button on his belt, and the Batplane landed next to him. He put Robin in, and I put Starfire in next to him. He got in, and looked at me, and said "Get back to the tower quickly, I'll need all the help I can get." I nodded, and we went towards the tower, Beastboy carrying me, and Star, while Raven was flying beside us.

* * *

><p>Chapter length: 2,532<p>

Hi loyal readers, however very few there are, greetings, and welcome back to chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and once again alert me to any mistakes, and review please. Now, I know some of you might think I'm not focusing on Zim as much as you'd like, but I'm getting to that, I got to set up these guys you know? Don't worry,They'll be in the next chapter. (Chapter updated 5/26/2012. Grammar, spelling, and basic rewriting was conducted.)

InvaderL.


	12. Chapter 12 I'LL SING THE ADVENTURE SONG!

Sorry for the late update, I had the block of the writer. But as reward for the long wait, I am releasing an extra long chapter. Have a fine read, my very few readers. This one will also bring other favorite characters back into the story plot some. But I'm still sorry to those who think I'm too stuck on Steven, and Alyson, but I have to do a lot of back-story on them, because they are original characters. So you won't know a thing about them. Sorry guys, and gals.

Disclaimer: Do any of you people seriously think I own all of these cartoons? I really doubt it that the cartoon owners are going to come on my story, and say "Hey! This writer stole my cartoon, and didn't give me credit! I'm going to sue him for $5,000,000!" Do you think that will happen? Well on with the story.

* * *

><p>Alyson POV<p>

Somethings up with Steven, I just know there is. I just can't put my finger on it. I finally gave up, and asked him "Hey Steven, what's up?" He looked at me, looked away, and continued walking. 'Something's definitely up.' I thought. I caught up with him, and stopped him right there. "Tell me what's wrong right now, or I swear by the cybertronics in my arms, and legs that I will make you." I told him in a deadly tone that left no room for question. He looked at me, and said "That girl went into my head, and looked at my memories... I just can't figure out which ones..." With that said he continued walking onward, leaving me tostand there dumbfounded. 'She looked into his memories! What did she see?' I thought as a million questions sped throughout my mind. But my thoughts were interrupted by Steven chuckling while saying "Hey, you coming, or do you really like that mail box?" This confused me, I looked up at him with a confused look, but I looked back at where I was looking, and saw a mail box. I laughed while I got up, and went back to where Steven was. We continued walking in silence, but in a better mood.

15 minutes later,

We stopped walking outside a hotel. "This where we're staying?" I asked him. He nodded, and said "Got a better place in mind?" I shrugged, and walked on in. He soon followed, and we went up to the check-in desk. We looked at the desk clerk, it was a woman in her late 30's, or early 40's, Steven walked up, and said "1 room please." She eyeballed us, looking us over carefully like we were holding a body bag. "Do you have identification, or the cash to pay for this room, or are you expecting me to just give the keys out?" Steven raised an eye brow at this, and looked her in the eye, and said "Do I look like I own an ID?" She shook her head, and said "No, no you don't. But what about the money needed to pay for the room?" Steven sighed, and reached into his pocket. 'She's really annoyed him...' I thought partially annoyed. Steven then pulled out a tranculizer gun, and shot her in the shoulder with it. He then jumped over the desk, and grabbed the keys to a room at random. We then went to the elevator, and looked at the room number, 13-B, and looked at the floor numbers. There was 13 floors, Steven looked at me, and said "Knowing our luck, lets try floor 13." He hit the button, and there it was right in front of the door, room 13-B. We went in, and closed the door. In the room, there was only one queen sized bed with very nice covers on it, silk I think. We looked at each other, and yelled at the exact same time "I GET LEFT!" I screamed, as Steven yelled "I GET RIGHT!" We looked at each other for a full minute, before bursting out laughing. Steven went to a Pizza Hut, and got dinner. We ate dinner, and he went to take a shower, while I watched some bad TV shows on the bed. When he got out, I went, and took a shower too. When I got out Steven was watching 'Powerpuff Girls D' on Indie TV. I shook my head, and joined him while thinking 'Big bad demon watching Powerpuff Girls D... How cute!' I lied down next to him, and watched it with him. After 8 episodes of it we got tired, and went to sleep for the night.

Cyborg POV

We were half-way back to the tower when I remembered something. 'Uh oh...' I thought. "Guys! Guys, we need to go back." I yelled at my teammates. Beastboy looked down at me in confusion. I looked over at Raven, and I said "We forgot Zim, and the others! Remember them?" Raven, and Beastboys eyes widened in realization, but as we were turning back, I saw Danny, and his... I'll go with sister, flying through the air carrying two people. It reminded me we had yet to really talk to them. 'We'll have to question them, and the other two when Robin's stable.' I thought. Zim was struggling to break free from Danny, while screaming "Let go of me human stink-pig! Let go of Zim NOW! You will drop me this instant!" Danny looked down at Zim, and asked "Zim, have you looked down?" You could tell by the look on Zims face that he had not. "Why would I want to look at the ground you stupid human!" Dannys eyes narrowed as he grabbed Zims head, and made him look down. "Oh, he he... That's why." Suddenly Zims eyes widened in anger, he looked back at Danny with a burning rage in his eyes. "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ZIM THIS! DO YOU WANT THE AMAZING ZIM TO BREAK FREE, AND FALL TO HIS DOOM!" Danny looked at Zim, and said "At this point... Yes, yes I do." This just added to Zims raging fury, causing him to scream louder, his scream was load enough that I imagine the people 500 ft. below at that heavy metal dance party would complain about the noise. I simply shook my head, and we waited for them to catch up, and then turned back towards the tower, and flew towards it.

Zim POV

Why these pitiful humans are taking me to giant earth letter, I could not tell. But as we got closer to this abomination, I could tell it was a building. "Pitiful humans! Your uncomplicated building designs just prove who the superior species is! For you could not come up with an original design, so you copied your own letter as an idol to your immeasurable stupidity!" I mocked. The metal human turned around slowly, and looked me in the eye, anger evident. "What did you say about our home?" I glared at his stupidity. "The great Zim will not bother to waste his precious time to repeat a sentence to such a pitiful life-form. Especially one uglier then the rest of his species!" I screamed in anger, and annoyance. "Arg! That does it! Let me at him!" He screamed trying to run towards me. "Ha, ha, ha, oooh, you pitiful fool, you can not run in the air, for there is nothing for you to propel yourself with! Now, stop pestering Zim you filthy earth-pig!" I screamed triumphantly, praising myself for mocking the earth-monkeys.

Tak POV

My right eye twitched in annoyance as Zims mocking, and insults got louder, and louder by the moment. We soon arrived at their "home", as they called it. I walked in, and stood there looking around for an escape point, yet sadly I could not find one. I looked at the center of the room, and saw a large sitting area. I sighed, and walked over, and sat at the sitting area. I looked over at Zim who was currently marching around the room looking in every doorway, and ventilation duct trying to find a escape route. I sighed, and closed my eyes thinking of a way out of this. 'Call Mimi!' I thought in realization, I pulled out my PAKs communicator, and called Mimi. "Mimi, report!" I watched Mimi you have to trace this signals location, and come, and get me!" She saluted, and cut transmission. I smiled, and sighed in relaxation, as I sat back, and relaxed as I waited for Mimi to show up.

Batman POV

I landed on the roof, and brought out two hover stretchers, and put Starfire on one, and Robin on the other. I pushed them into the elevator, and went to the fifth floor medi-bay. I took a sample of Robins blood, and simply put Starfire on a bed, and put some pain killer in her till Cyborg showed up to deal with her. I took the blood sample over to the micro-scope, and looked at it to try, and figure out what kind of poison was killing him. After a few minutes, Cyborg came in. I looked up from the micro-scope. "Go take care of Starfire." I told him. He nodded, and went to tend to her wounds. I looked back at the blood sample, but I couldn't find anything that would tell me if he was poisoned. I went, and took a look at his wound, and saw that it had a black, and red sludge forming around the wound, so I took a sample of it as well, and started looking at it through the micro-scope.

Alyson POV

I was awoken by the most beautiful music I had heard in a long time. I looked around, and noticed that Steven wasn't in the bed, or in the room. So I got up, and went into the living room, the music seemed like it was coming from the other room. I was surprised that this hotel had a second room, and every thing, but I never went in there. When I walked in, I saw Steven playing a grand piano that was there. He was playing Moonlight Nocturne perfectly. 'We must have gotten one of the expensive rooms, odd it would be an unlucky number on an unlucky floor.' I thought. I walked over to the couch, and sat down to listen to his playing. When he finished I clapped lightly at his performance. He turned around just noticing I was there. "Oh, your awake. I hope I didn't disturb any pleasant dreams." I smiled, and said "Oh no you didn't, I woke up to one though. That music was wonderful, I didn't know you played piano. Why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged, and said "I guess the thought never crossed my mind." I was about to reply, when the hotel wall was blown in, scattering debris every where. Steven was up in an instant, while I activated my exo-suit. It covered my entire body in 2 seconds flat. **(AN: The exo-suit isn't her only arms now, it just saved them, and her legs from permenant disablity. They are still operational, but are still incapable of doing most tasks, such as punching a guy in the face, or lifting heavy objects.)** I watched the start up as it flashed by.

Welcome to the exo-suit OS v1.1.6. Please wait for 5 second start-up to complete.

Starting suit bio protector.

Initiating suit strength enhancements.

Activating suit "auto-doc" body repair system.

0%

50%

100%

System start up complete.

View screen active, activating view screen "H.U.D." system. 

I looked outside as my H.U.D. and targeting system came up on the view screen. I switched vision modes to thermal, and then added electromagnetic, and sonar to the viewer as well try, and pinpoint who, and what was attacking us, and where they were. I narrowed my eyes as I realized who it was. "It's Joe, and his group... There is... about 50 of them." I said referring to the group who almost killed by around 4 days ago, the day Steven got his telepathic powers. I remember it as if it were 4 days ago.**  
><strong>

*Epic Flashback of Pure, and Utter Epicness*

"Really? So soon after what happened, and we already got a gang after us? That has got to be a record, it just has to be." I glared at Steven, for he was amused as we ran away from about 80, or 90 people after us with 2X4s with nails sticking out of them, baseball bats, ect... But he was really getting a kick out of this whole ordeal. I glared at him for getting us in the mess in the first place. He had mocked the leader of the group, Joe. By saying he could beat him in a fist fight, which he did. But Joe didn't take lightly to losing to a 14 year old kid, so he ordered his gang on us, and they was well organized, and had good weaponry, but he said just to seriously injure us, so they didn't bring their guns, or explosives. Steven who was looking back at the gang sticking his tongue out at them didn't watch where he was going, and ended up running into a street lamp. I was ahead of him, so I didn't notice until I looked back at the gang seeing them almost 6 feet from Steven who was getting up rubbing his nose. He turned around, and noticed the gang just a little too late. I watched helplessly, as they hit him in the back with a bat that had nails sticking out of it. But then I saw something that I didn't think I would ever have to see again, I saw his eyes turn a sickly green, but then they started flashing from green to red, to white, to green, to red, to white to green, before they stopped, and he started floating in the air. His eyes flickered green again, then back to normal, and he raised his right hand, and clinched it together tightly. I raised an eye-brow at this confused as to why he did this, but then at least half of our attackers were flung into the air, and were crushed by an invisible force, their blood flying out, and painting the nearby buildings red. The remaining gangs eyes widened, and they ran as fast as they could. Steven then floated down to the ground, and landed in front of me. "I just got access to one of powers outside of my demon state! I have telekinesis now! Am I awesome, or what?" I smirked at his joy of power control, and said "Or what." He laughed at this, and we continued our journey around the city looking for other surviving members of the K.R.U. unit.

*The Pure Epicness known as a Flashback, is now over, please enjoy the rest of the chapter.*

We looked down at them, and zoomed in on their weapons, they had an RPG, shotguns, and several high-power machine guns. I grimaced, and activated my suits C.A.T. and brought out my X-18 mk. IV assault rifle, loaded it, and took aim at the RPG wielder head.

Dib POV

I just knew Zim was up to something, so I borrowed one of Dads hover cycles, and followed them towards another city. I was going to expose Zim for the horrible alien menace he really is. I was almost at their tower when I saw something on top of it. 'Is that... the Bat-plane? Is Batman here too? Is it about the explosion in the sky?' I thought as millions more questions went through my mind, then it hit me. 'Batman is exposing Zim! This is great!' I thought excitedly. I pushed up the throtle, and went a bit faster towards the tower. "Soon, everyone won't mock me anymore, soon, everyone won't call me crazy. I will be a hero! Gaz will be nice to me, and the world will love me!" I thought out loud.

Mimi POV

I saluted my master as I cut transmission. But something felt wrong, I looked down at the ground in thought. 'I can't just not tell Gir, his master is like mine is to me. It would go against the Irken code of honor. I have to at least tell him where Zim is.' I thought as I started my way towards Zims base, but another thought crossed my mind. 'Wait, if our masters are at the same place, then we could help each other in retrieving them, and be more effective at doing so.' I thought, on the way to Zims base. 'Yes, I'll team up with Gir for help to retrieve our masters.' I thought coming to a conclusion. I opened my head, and bought out my jet-pack, and flew as fast as I could to Zims base. I got there within a minute, considering my mistresses base was only about a mile away. I ran up to the door, and knocked. Gir cam to the door, and looked at me agape. I stared at him waiting for him to do something, but he just stared back at me. I got annoyed after a minute, and pussed him out of the way, and went in the house. I turned him around to face me, and I glared at him. "Gir, we need to work together to help get Zim, and my Mistress out of enemy hands. Do you understand Gir?" I asked him. He stared for 30 more seconds, and then opened his mouth as wide as his joints could manage. "HI MIMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I glared at him harder, and grabbed him up, and ran out the door to activate my jet-pack. "YAY! ADVENTURE! I'M GOING TO SING THE ADVENTURE SONG NOW! ADVENTURE, ADVENTURE, GOING ON AN ADVENTURE, ADVENTURE, ADVENTURE, GOING ON AN ADVENTURE." Gir screamed the whole time we were flying towards where the signal was coming from. My right optic twitched several times in irritation. 'By the tallest... How does Zim keep himself from dismantling you? We've only been flying for 2 minutes, and I'm ready to kill him already...' I thought angrily. I sighed, annoyed at the whole situation. 'Oh well, I guess I'll get used to it. Besides, he can't go on forever can he?' I thought in defeat.

* * *

><p>Chapter length: 3,262<p>

C.A.T. means Computer. Assisted. Targeting. Meaning, that acctivating this will move the suit "muscles" to help the shot hit the closest/most important target. I hope you all know what a H.U.D. is, but if you don't leave a review saying so, and I'll tell you in the next chapter. I do hope there are really people on here who read this, besides just two, or three... Well, I hope however many of you there are, I hope you liked it.

InvaderL.


	13. Chapter 13 Demons, and Scientists

Now, it is time... To read the greatest flashback ever! ... Well in my opinion... It's how Steven got his powers, and where Alyson got her exo-suit.

Disclaimer: .ffuts siht fo enon nwo t'nod I (It's spelled backwards, try and read it... If you dare.)

* * *

><p>Alyson POV<p>

I watched the gang closely as they prepared for battle, but I heard the police on their way, and I quickly looked back at Steven, who nodded, and we broke out into a sprinted, and leaped out of the building, into the neighboring buildings windows. We landed on our feet, and made our way towards the stairs. We made it to the roof, and ran off the side, and jumped towards the nearest roof, and landed, and continued to the next.

5 minutes later,

We managed to make it halfway across the city by jumping from roof tops, and running through ally-ways. I sat down on the nearby cardboard box, and watched Steven think about what to do next. "We need to go to another hotel, but this time in the morning, we leave before it gets past 8:00 AM. That way no one will find us. We made our way towards the nearest, nicest hotel, and took the nicest room key. The top floor, room #214. Steven wasn't happy about the room number, but he got over it by playing this rooms piano. I remembered why he didn't like the room number, I remember it well, I watched the secerity tapes after he broke us all free from that, accursed place. I remember it well...

*Flashback*

Captain Coleson Gurlukovich POV

"Beep, beep, beep..." rang out a constant beeping. I looked upon an experiment as it takes place. I saw a large test tube with somebody in it. I walked over to one of the scientists, and watched what he was doing, and moved on to the next to do the same. I walked over to head of the project, and stood next to him, and watched. "What exactly is this experiment your doing doctor?" I questioned him. He looked over at test tank #213, and walked over motioning me to follow. I walked over, and stood next to him. "This Captain, This is Alyson Smith, a 14 year old, who had just the right DNA for the experiments, and luckly for us, she had a friend who also had the right DNA, we're preparing the lab for him as we speak." I looked over at tank #214. "Is this him?" I questioned. He nodded, and said "Yes, this is him. Steven Richards I think his name is, we had some trouble catching him actually, he managed to trick the recovery team into thinking he was knocked out, but ended up killing two of them in an escape attempt. They had broken necks, and multiple broken ribs." I nodded. "And their families?" I questioned. The scientist nodded "Yes, they are taken care of. Their school records are deleted, and there is no trace left of them." I looked back at the boy, and said "Get him in the lab, stat." Then I walked up to my office as the scientist said "Yes sir,"

(PAST) Steven POV

I heard a very annoying beeping sound echoing all around me. It sounded like a hospital heart rate tracking device. I opened my eyes slightly, but I opened them in a flash as soon as I noticed that I was in a test tube. I looked around frantically, and saw Alyson in one next to me. I looked back in-front of me, and saw a guy in a lab coat watching me intently. "My god... He woke up three hours before estimated. You sure are the fighter aren't you?" I glared at him, and looked back over at Alyson gesturing to her with my hands, as I was submerged in a liquid with a breathing mask on, so I could not speak. He looked over at her, and back at me, and said "Don't worry, you'll have the same implant as her soon, it will only hurt a lot. Have fun," He said as I was carted down towards a elevator to who knows where. I felt an unspeakable rage run throughout my entire body, directed towards him. I turned around in the liquid, and banged my hands against the thick glass. But the liquid seemed to make my impacts have little, to no affect.

Outside of the Augmentation Research Facility, Unknown POV

I flew around a very peculiar building out in the desert, for I could feel a great rage, and hatred coming from this place. It was quite small, but built to last through a few nukes. I flew into the ground, heading straight towards where the anger was coming from. I flew into a large open space, and saw a boy in a large test tube. 'This much anger, and malice is coming from a boy?' I thought. I was the Demon God of Hate, and Anger, so I had to see what was happening in the kids mind. I flew into his mind, but the moment I did, I felt the kid pass out, and enter his mind. I felt the full extent of the anger at this point, and it was a powerful experience. It felt as though all of his lifes being was directed towards pure, utter hatred. Before I could get a word out, the kid brought up a large cage in his mind, and grabbed me, and through me in without second thought. He awoke from his mind, and I felt my power drain from my very being. 'This kids draining my power, and using it in his anger! and I don't have enough power to break free!' I thought as I tried to break out of the cage.

(PAST) Steven POV

I looked at the scientist who was in charge of the operation, and slammed my hands against the glass wallings that held me in. They cracked, and started looking like a spider web. The scientist turned around at the sound of cracking glass. "Impossible! That glass is 4 inches thick! You couldn't possibly crack it." He sounded astonished that I cracked the glass. I hit it again, and hit cracked some more. I felt a huge surge of rage, and power run throughout me, and my eyes turn a deep black, with white, green, and red lines running through it. I focused all my rage into the liquid around me, and it swirled around, and around, until it shattered the glass, sending chunks of it flying into the walls around me, and into people as well.

(PAST) 3rd Person POV

Stevens power was seen in the lab as a large black cloud that spiraled around the epicenter. The epicenter being Steven. He formed a black cloak made of the cloud, around his near naked form, and formed a grim reapers scythe that was made of a bloody red tendril substance that came from his hand. You could see his eyes glowing through the dark cloud, and darkness under his hood. He raised his hand, and the cloud flew out, and grabbed the guards, and scientists that were fleeing the scene, and threw them into the nearby wall. The remaining guards shot him, but had they no affect whatsoever. The darkness flew around the chief scientist, and held him in place. Steven walked up to him, and placed his hands up to the mans head. Soon, more of the tendrils flew out of Stevens hand, and into the mans head.

(PAST) Steven POV

I saw as all his memories past my mental eyes into my mind, and stored themselves as my memories. He had done this to others, more, and more children filled my mine, their names, their families, their age, everything. I knew everything about all of the kids he experimented on, trying to get the right way to implant a exo-suit into the users central nervous system, permanently linking the implant to the host. Allowing them to control it at will. I released Ray Holtzer, and went to free Alyson. I walked up to the glass, and placed my hand on it, and it spider webbed, turning into chunks that were easily broken by punching it. I picked her up, and layed her down on a bench. I allowed my inner rage to take control, and I filled the room with a never ending darkness, engulfing the remaining guards, and scientists in it. You could hear their screams of horror, as they were pulled into the black nothingness. I cleared the room of it, and picked up Alyson, and allowed the dark cloud to engulf her, storingher in a safe place, until this was over. I let the full of my rage take over, and from there it was a blur.

*end flashback*

Robin POV

I felt a horrible pain go throughout my entire body as I awakened from my never ending slumber. I opened my eyes to see the tower medi-bay ceiling. I looked around the room to find it empty. All I wanted to do, was go back to sleep, but something told me to get up. I stood up, and walked into the hallway, and headed towards the living room. I looked around, and saw no one was here. I sighed, and plopped down on the couch to rest for a minute. But no sooner had I touched the couch, had everyone come inside to gasp, and run over to me, and ask how I felt. "I fell fine, no really, I fell fine." I kept telling them. "No, your not." I low pitch voice boomed troughout the room. I turned to see Batman standing there with his eyes narrowed. "You should be resting." He said sternly. I nodded, knowing he was right. "I know, but... But how long have I been out?" I questioned rubbing my head. Beastboy looked at me, and said "2 days." I was shocked to say the least. "2 days!" I screamed. Batman looked at me with narrowed eyes, and said "Yes, 2 days. Now, get back in there, and rest. Your worse then Superman." I was shock he brought up Superman, but I shook it off, and said "OK..." I got up, and went out the door, but went back to my room instead. I opened up my computer, and searched anything that had to do with a boy in a hoodie, or demon snakes. I found something that was quite recent, from Yesterday, it read "Hotel was attacked by a local gang in search of boy with a hoodie, and a girl with advanced armor. They evaded capture, and the police. The local law enforcement was unable to apprehend the gang as well." I smirked. "I found my first lead, they should relocate to a far away hotel, and should be gone in the morning, I've got to go, and get them." I said victoriously. I was happy, until a monotone voice boomed throughout my small room "Your not going anywhere, your still in need of resting." My smirk soon faded as I realized what Batman was saying. "But if I don't go now, they'll-" Batman glared, and interrupted me by saying "I'll go." I just stared at him for a moment, before grimacing, and saying "Fine..."

Mimi POV

I was having trouble seeing, as my eyes were twitching to a point beyond belief in annoyance. I looked back at Gir, who was still singing that accursed song. "ADVENTURE, ADVENTURE, GOING ON AN ADVENTURE, ADVENTURE, ADVENTURE, GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" I stopped midair, and turned around to glare at him. "Gir... You have been singing that for SIX hours... Please stop it..." I hissed out. At that moment, Gir looked at me eyes wide, and mouth hanging open. "MIMI! YOU ACTUALLY ASKED ME 'PLEASE'! THANK YOU MIMI!" he screamed out in joy, and amazement. I flinched at his loudness, but looked back at him. "Does that mean you'll stop singing?" I asked him calmly, regaining my calm. He nodded profusely, and yelled as loud as he could "SURE THING MIMI!" I nodded happily, and I began flying again. As I was flying, I thought about what Gir had said '"YOU ACTUALLY ASKED ME 'PLEASE'! THANK YOU MIMI!" What did he mean by that? Does Zim never nicely ask Gir to do anything? At least Tak asks me nicely most of the time, except when it's really stressful.' I shook the thought from my mind, and flew on-wards.

Alyson POV

I was sitting on the hotel roof, looking out at the setting sun. I was thinking about what had happened over the past year. The facility, the missions to help kid kind, the incident... I just thought about it all. Then it hit me, I was never going to see my family, my friends, none of them. I only had Steven left. I went back down to the hotel room, and went to take a shower. I saw Steven in the kitchen on the way though. I went, and looked in, and saw him making dinner. He was making Japanese food, it smelled amazing. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a dumpling, and ate it. It. Was. Amazing. It made restaurants food taste bad. He looked over at my face, and laughed. "You like it? I guess I forgot to tell you I could cook too. We've been getting takeout for 3 weeks, so I guess I never got around to telling you. I guess there is a lot about me that you don't know about." he said still laughing. I went, and took a quick shower, and went to go eat dinner.

Tak POV

I've been waiting 6 hours, it couldn't take that long to get here, could it? I was getting annoyed at Mimi for taking so long. I looked around the room, and saw nothing to do. I looked over at Zim, and decided to talk to him out of boredom. "Zim... Zim, do you have anything to talk about, to take my mind off this boredom?" Zim glared over at me, and spat out "Silence Tak-beast, the almighty Zim, has nothing to say to you..." I raised an eyebrow, and narrowed my eyes at him, and screamed "YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME, I'M TALLER THEN YOU ARE, YOU SHOULD TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!" He glared harder, and got up, and marched into the other part of the room, knowing I was right. "Problem?" I heard coming from the doorway. I turned on end, and looked at the door to see the green stink-pig. "This is none of your concern human." I spat back at him. (BETA Note: Does Tak call people human filth, or just human?) He raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "Okay, but if you need to talk, you got us." I glared at him as he walked towards the kitchen, where the metal guy was. "Hey Cy, want to play some Street Racer?" He perked up, and ran in here, and jumped on the sitting arrangement. "You coming?" He asked. The green ones grin grew to a size larger then his head. 'How is that possible?' I thought. "Yeah!" He screamed, and ran over, and jumped on the arrangement as well. Both of their jumping onto it causing me to feel their vibrations as I was still sitting on it myself. "Stop being so loud, and annoying!" I screamed in rage at them. They looked back at me with fear imminent in their eyes. "Y-y-yes Ma'am!" They yelled at the same time. I smirked, and sat back relaxing.

Steven POV

I was awoken by a light noise coming from the window. I quickly sat up, and stared at the window. It was open. I narrowed my eyes, and stood up. I listened to try, and listen to what was in here. I walked into the kitchen, and looked around. I sighed, and went to wake up Alyson. "Alyson, wake up. I need you to use your suit." I told her. She awoke with a start, and looked around. "What did you say?" She yawned out. "I need you to use your suit. There appears to be a hidden person lurking about, and I need you to find them." She yawned again, and nodded. Her suit formed around her, and started up in seconds. "He's over there." She said pointing to a dark corner of the room. "Alright, your caught, come on out." I saw the shadow move, and I remembered him. "So, Batman. Why are you here?" I questioned him. "I'm here to arrest you." I raised an eyebrow, and scoffed. "Sure, and I'm a big scary monster. We all think things, but that doesn't make them anymore true, or untrue." He narrowed his eyes, and hit a button on his utility belt. It made a very high pitch noise that was causing us to loss consciousness. "I guess you are a big scary monster." He said. I glared at him before I fell to the ground unconsciousness.

Unknown amount of time later.

I awoke in a high secerity cell. I looked around, but I didn't see Alyson. "Where am I!" I screamed out to no one. Then I heard an intercom turn on, and say "Your in Jump City Prison." I glared at the intercom. "and where is Alyson!" I screamed at it very enraged. The intercom turned back on, and a monotonous voice boomed out "She's in another cell block. But before you even ask, You are in cell block D." If I was enraged before, then I must be the meaning of rage at this point. "LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" I beyond screamed at the intercom. "I'm sorry but I can't- HEY WHO LET YOU IN HERE! STAY BACK! I'M ARMED! NO! NO! NOOOO!" I was confused as to who he was talking to. The intercom clicked on, and a new voice was coming out of it, a very cunning, sly voice, with a cold edge to it. "Hello Mr. Richards, how are you doing?" I was confused, but mad at who this was. "Who are you?" I asked the voice. It clicked on again "Me? Why, just call me Slade." I was confused. 'what does Slade want with me?' I thought.

Danny POV

Dani was really getting on my nerves. She keep asking me so many questions, that it wasn't even funny. My eye was twitching, my head was aching, I was upset to say the least. "Dani, if you would PLEASE be quite for one minute, I would really like you to be." I told her. She nodded, and went to bother someone else. I looked over at the two aliens on the other sides of the room, Zim on the right side, Tak on the left. 'They seem to not like each other.' I thought. I looked over at the other two playing their game, and nearly burst out laughing. The green one was losing pretty badly. He was way behind in the race they were having. I walked over, and sat down next to him. "Hey, when your done let me have a try." I told him. He nodded. I leaned back, and relaxed. Beastboy I learned his name was, lost pretty hard, making him look like a bad gamer. I grabbed the controller from the weeping shape shifter, and started playing.

Alyson POV

I woke up in a prison cell, but I wasn't alone, there was a man in a black, and orange mask standing on the other side of the room. "Hello Ms. Smith, how are you doing?" He asked, in a very deep voice. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked it. He chuckled evil way, and said "You can call me Slade. The other question doesn't matter. All that matters right now, is you." I narrowed my eyes, and asked "What are you talking about?" He looked at the cell door, and said "I mean, your coming with me." I glared, and said "I will do no such thing!" He looked back at me, and said "I don't believe you have that choice." I looked at him in confused anger, and asked "What are you-ARG!" I was cut off mid sentence, as he pulled out a gun, and shot me with a dart. "What... did... you..." He put the gun away, and said "I'll guess you were asking what I just did. Well, to answer that, I just shot you with a tranquilizer dart. Now, I will take you with me. I told you you didn't have a choice." I glared at him as my vision got blurrier, and blurrier. Soon I fell to one knee, and I fell to the floor unconscious. My last sight being him walking over to me.

Steven POV

"Me? Why, just call me Slade." I glared at him, and screamed at him "What are you doing here!" I listened as a click sounded out, and Slade called out "You will learn in due time. Till then, farewell. My eyes widened as he clicked the intercom off, and left. "Wait!" I screamed to him, but to no avail. 'Why was he here? What does it have to do with me? ... Who is Slade?' I thought confused as to what just happened. I looked around the cell, and thought 'Well, what now?' **_"STEVEN... EMBRACE THE_**_ **ANGER."**_ I was shocked at myself hearing voices that were not real, but answered them anyway. "What? Who's there?" I called out _**"I AM THE SHADOW DEMON KNOWN AS, HECTROSIOUS. I FEED ON ANGER, AND HATE. EMBRACE THE ANGER STEVEN, EMBRACE THE HATE!"** _(AN: Pronounced; Hec-tro-see-us) I was confused as to why a shadow demon was hellping me, but as if to answer my question, Hectrosious said _**"YOU ARE MY CAPTOR... MY ENSLAVER! MY DOOM BRINGER! ... I AM STUCK WITHIN YOU AS I HAVE BEEN FOR NEARLY A YEAR NOW, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE NEEDED TO HELP YOU... MAKE IT BE THE LAST! BECAUSE IF YOU DIE... I DIE TOO. BE SURE NOT TO DIE, OR YOU WILL BE FORCED TO GO TO HELL ALONG WITH ME! TRAPPED THERE AS PETS, AND SHOW PIECES TO THE HIGHER TIER OF DEMONS, AND DEVILS... I WILL MAKE YOUR VISIT THERE MORE UNPLEASANT THEN IT NEEDS TO BE, SO DO NOT DIE..."**_I was confused as to when a shadow demon merged with my soul, but then I remembered the facility, and what the security cameras showed me, and Alyson. "I will embrace my inner rage, only if you tell me how to control it at higher levels." I told it. Hectrosious chuckled, and said _**"YOU WILL NOT BLACK MAIL ME... YOU MAY TRY, BUT YOU WILL FAIL, FOR DEMONS ARE MASTERS OF THE ART OF BLACK MAIL, YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME IN MY INSTINCTUAL GAME."**_I raised an eye brow, and sat down. _**"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU SHOULD BE BOWING TO MY WILL!"**_I sat back on the cot bed, and closed my eyes. "I am trying to rest. Isn't that pretty obvious?" I asked. _**"YOUR REST WILL CEASE THIS INSTANT, AND YOU WILL EMBRACE ANGER, AND LOSS CONTROL!"** _I opened my eyes anoyed at the noise, and said "Umm... No, no I won't. Unless you give me the secret to controlling the power, you will be forced to "set" there, and watch me do nothing." I closed my eyes again. **_"YOU WILL NOT ORDER ME AROUND HUMAN! I MAY BE CONFINED TO YOUR PITIFUL BODY, BUT I AM MY OWN DEMON! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, AND QUIVER IN FEAR OF MY AWESOME POWER!"_ **I chuckled, and said "Don't you mean "our" power? Because I am the one who triggers it, otherwise you would have triggered it for me by now." I smirked as I heard him mentally fuming about the whole ordeal. _**"HUMAN... YOU HAVE BEATEN ME AT MY OWN INSTINCTUAL GAME... BUT I AM SORRY TO TELL YOU, THERE IS NO WAY TO CONTROL THE HIGHER LEVELS OF ANGER, UNLESS GRIEVE IS ALSO IMMINENT. UNLESS YOU LOSS SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO YOU, YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO CONTROL THIS POWER..."** _I sighed, and got up, and walked over to the door, and allowed myslef to get a little angry, making my eyes go neon green. I ripped the door off its hinges, and walked out towards cell block D, a dozen tendrils coming out of my back, half of them going into the ground, half staying up here with me. Suddenly a intercom clicked on, and a new female voice boomed out "Attention all guard personal, there has been a security breach, two inmates have broken free of confinement, the inmates are: Steven Richards, and Alyson Smith. If you see these inmates, please do not attempt to make contact with them, for they are highly dangerous criminals, who have destroyed the entire Justice League. I repeat, do NOT attempt make contact." I raised an eyebrow as she said Alyson got away, how she managed to do so eluded me. 'Wait a minute... Something about what Slade said is suspicious as to how she-' I thought as my eyes widened in realization. I started sprinting towards cell block D. 'I hope I'm wrong about this...' I thought hopefully. But when I reached cell block D, there was a cell door that was wide open, with no evidence of a forced exit. 'Oh no...' I thought as I looked in the cell. Blood... The walls had at least a quart of blood running down them. 'I have to find the Titans... NOW!' I thought as I ran at full speed to the exit my tendrils returning tome as I reached a new understanding of rage. **_"YES... EMBRACE THE RAGE, AND HATRED!"_ **Hectrosious called out, but it was mearly a whisper as I was lossing control of the rage as my eyes turned a bloody red...

* * *

><p>Chapter length: 4,538<p>

Yes, yes, I know this had some 'cheese' as in cheesy lines, and scenes, but I think it works. I am please to show you all, the longest, newest, and most dramatic chapter yet; Demons, and Scientists. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter, thank you all, for this story is reaching a turning point in the plot. I have done enough backstory, it is time for the present! Please enjoy. :)

InvaderL.


	14. Chapter 14 His Soul Is Gone

This is where it really gets serious, and yes I know I've said this before, but this is where it makes that seem not so important.

Disclaimer: I have claimed nothing! Are these even necessary!

* * *

><p>Batman POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Batman! You need to check this out." I heard Cyborg yell from the computer terminal.<p>

I walked over to where he was, and asked "What is it?"

He looked back at the terminal, and said "Remember those two kids you just locked up? Well they just broke loose!"

I wasn't surprise at this.

I turned, and walked back down to the where the door was only to have Cyborg say "The boy is heading this way, and judging by the security footage, he doesn't look happy."

I turned around, and jogged back up to the terminal, and hunched over it watching the footage intently.

'Red eyes? This can't be good... But where's the girl?'' I thought confused.

I stood up, and jogged back to the door, going to the elevator saying "Get the team ready for battle... A big one. Also, get those 4 out of here, send them back to where ever they came from, now. I'll go get Robin in the Bat plane to get him out of harms way."

I made my way towards the medi-bay thinking 'This kid brought down the entire Justice League because they annoyed him, what will he do now that he has good reason to be mad?'

I was almost to the medi-bay, when my communicator went off, and a slight rumble went through the tower. I opened the communicator, and started jogging a bit faster.

Cyborgs face showed up on screen, and he said."Batman, he's already in the on the 13th floor! He's almost to your floor, you better hurry."

I closed the communicator, and started sprinting at a moderate speed. I made it to the medi-bay, but saw Steven walking up to me from down the hall. I pulled out a Bat-a-rang, and held it at the ready, but he held his hand up, and stopped walking his eyes going green with red strikes.

"I'm not here to fight you... I'm here for your help" he said, his voice echoing slightly, with a deeper voice whispering along with him.

I raised an eyebrow, and asked "Help with what?"

He grimmaced, and said "All I know is a man named Slade broke into the prison, and... and he took Alyson... I want her back!"

His last statement making his eyes get redder, and his voice to get a slight growl to it. I looked slightly to the side, and narrowed my eyes in thought, but I looked back up at him, and nodded putting away my Bat-a-rang.

I looked at him, and told him "Okay, we'll help you, but you need to calm down some. You look a bit to evil for the titans to want to help you."

He nodded, and his cloak disappeared, and his eyes returned to normal. But I still felt a very dark feeling about this kid, much like I did Raven, but worse... much, much worse. We walked back to the elevator, and made our way towards the living room area. I opened my communicator, and called in Cyborg.

"Hey Batman, where's that kid at? His readings disappeared off my sensors a few minutes ago." He asked.

I raised an eyebrow as to why he would go off the sensors, but shrugged it off as a glitch in the system.

"He's with me." I told him.

Cyborgs widened, and he screamed "He's where!"

I glared at him for screaming so loud, but said "He's with me. Gather the others, I'll explain it to you in the main room."

He raised an eyebrow still heavily confused, but nodded, and signed off anyway. I closed the communicator, and we waited to get the the right floor. After we got there, we made our way towards the living room. We walked in, and I saw Raven was kneeling hanging onto the side of the couch.

"Something wrong?" I asked Raven.

She looked up at Steven, and said "There's powerful anger present in the room, very power anger. I'm guessing it's the boy here, so I am going to have to ask he learn how to use mental shields if he is going to stay within a 500 foot radius of me."

She suddenly stood up straight, and looked at Steven for a moment, then said "Thanks."

I looked over at him, but continued anyway.

"Titans, do you know of a villain named Slade?" I asked them.

They all went wide eyed, (Except Raven of course.) and exclaimed "Slade! What's he got to do with this!"

I winched at their yelling, and said "Apparently, he broke into prison, and kidnapped Stevens friend, and he came to us for help in getting her back."

I heard rugged breathing, and I turned around, and saw Robin walking in holding his side, leaning on the door frame.

"Slade..." he said overly dramatically, narrowing his eyes.

I saw Steven turn as well, and he walked over to him. I raised an eye brow, and was about to ask what he was doing, when he held out his hand, and it started to glow greenish white.

I looked at the hand, and back at the side of his face, and thought 'What's he doing?'

He put the glowing hand on Robin, and he stopped holding his side, and he stood up straight, and looked at Steven. When Steven brought his hand back however, it wasn't greenish white anymore, it was a jet black glow.

"I'm guessing you just removed whatever illness your snake thing put on him?" I asked him.

He nodded, and said "I want all the help as possible, therefore, healing him was a necessity."

I looked back at Robin, who had taken his place in the middle of the titans, who were gathering in a semi-circle around us.

"Titans, are you going to help me?" he asked them.

They nodded, and Robin said "Yes, but we don't know where Slade is. We need a location to find him."

I was about to say something when Steven said "The blood on the wall in her cell, it wrote "The Warehouse"."

We all looked at him confused.

"Which warehouse?" Robin asked, voicing everyones thoughts.

"THE Warehouse, the one where it all started... the one where we lost." He said spacing out at the end, talking more to himself then to us.

Robin seemed to get, as did I.

"We need to get there as quickly as possible, I don't know what Slade might do if given enough time..." Robin said getting a serious look on his face, slamming his left fist onto the palm of his right hand.

Cyborg looked at his wrist, and said "Hey guys, I'm picking something up on my long range scanners, it appears to be two power sources heading in this direction."

I raised an eyebrow, and asked "Can you get a visual?"

He nodded, and brought up a view screen of two small robots, one carrying the other robot towards the tower.

* * *

><p>Jinx POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walked along side Slade as he walked towards a door at the far side of the warehouse.<p>

"Slade, where are we going in this dump anyway?" I asked him.

"Patients Jinx, patients. We are almost there." He said in his usual sly voice.

I raised an eyebrow, but continued anyway.

When we got to the back room, Slade turned towards me, and said "Jinx, after this, I need you to gather my minions, and construct a S.P.L.B. (Stands for, Strong. Plastic. Liquid. Barrier.) I'll need it for later I'm sure."

He turned back to the door, and opened it. My eyes widened in shock, and fear as I saw a girl in tattered clothing hanging from the ceiling with blood dripping down her sides, and back. I subconsciously took a step backwards in fear.

'This girl couldn't be 14, or maybe 15, why did Slade do this?' I thought confused, and fearful.

"D-slade... W-why is she... Why did you... Who is... Is she..."

I tried to ask him multiple questions, only for them to come out half finished.

Slade sighed, I looked at him, and he said "To answer your questions, She's here because she is bait, I did it to use her as bait, and yes, she is still alive. Now, go set up the S.P.L.B."

I looked back at the girl who appeared to be in great pain. I closed my eyes, and walked out of the room to start setting up the S.P.L.B.

* * *

><p>Mimi POV<p>

* * *

><p>We was almost there, this torture was almost over. I smiled, and flew faster. I flew right threw the window, and looked around for my mistress, but I couldn't track her signal.<p>

"MASTER! MASTER WHERES YOU AT!" I heard Gir screaming.

I looked around the room, but saw the door open. I readied myself for combat encase it was the enemy. I was right, it was the enemy.

"What are you doing here!" I heard the one in red, black, yellow, and green tights.

I had to hold back my laughter at their appearance, they were all dressed so funny.

"HI! DO YOU HAVE ANY TACOS!" Gir yelled in question.

They all raised an eyebrow at this, and looked at each other.

The one that had green skin like my mistress looked back at Gir, and said "Umm... No?"

'Wait... My mistress!' I thought alarmed that I had forgotten about my mistress.

I activated my speaker system, and asked in a stern voice "Where is my mistress?"

They exchanged looks, and the one in the funny tights said "We don't even know who your mistress is. Would you tell us who she is?"

I narrowed my optic lenses, and said "My mistresses name is Tak, her rank is Irken invader elite. Now, Where is my mistress?"

Gir screamed "MY TACOS! MY TACOS!", and I snapped.

I turned to him, and said "Gir! Please Gir, by the tallest, SHUT UP!"

He stopped screaming, and looked at me with his mouth hanging open for at least a minute, before screaming, and running out the door.

My eye twitched in annoyance, and I turned back to the enemies, who still looked at the door that Gir had gone through, and screamed "Where is my mistress!"

They turned back around, and the one in funny tights said "We sent them back to their town in the T-ship a few minutes ago, she should be there soon." My eye twitched in annoyance, and I walked up him, and got right in his face.

"You mean to tell me, that I came all the way here with that singing idiot, just to have you say that you sent my mistress back already!" I screamed at them.

The green one hid behind the metal one, and said in a whisper "Apparently..."

My eye twitched, and I yelled "GIR! GET IN HERE NOW! WE'RE GOING BACK!"

Gir showed up in a second, and screamed "YAY! I GONNA SING THE ADVENTURE SONG NOW! ADVENTURE, ADVENTURE, GOING ON AN ADVENTURE, ADVENTURE, ADVENTURE, GOING ON AN-"

"Gir... If you say 'adventure' again... I swear I'll beat your head off." I growled out.

"Adventure?" Gir asked.

At this point I lost my temper, grabbed the nearest object, and beating him in the head with the object. That object being a TV control.

"Hey! My remote!" I heard the metal one yell at me, but I didn't care.

I continued to beat Gir, but he just laughed his head of the entire time, just adding to my anger. I evantually gave up, threw the remote down,and grabbed him, and flew back towards home.

"Gir! Shut up, please!" I screamed at him while flying.

He stopped, and said "AWWW, SOMEONE NEEDS A HUG!"

"No Gir, stop! No hugs! I'm trying to fly here!" I screamed at him in vain, for he hugged me anyway, causing me to swerve out of control. until I managed to get him off of me.

I sighed, and said "I hate my life..."

* * *

><p>Steven POV<p>

* * *

><p>After the titans dealt with whatever it was they were doing, we started going towards The Warehouse.<p>

"Do you know why Slade targeted you?" Robin asked me.

I shook my head, and said "No."

"Are you sure? Any information you have could help us catch him once, and for all." he insisted.

"Nope, none at all." I told him, starting to get annoyed.

Robin turned away for a moment, but before relief could set in, he turned, and asked me "Not even a clue as to why-"

I cut him off at the end, and said "I am positive there is no connection between me, and Slade, now shut up with the questions. All I want is Alyson back."

He stopped asking me questions then, and looked out the T-car window in thought.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later.<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as we approched the location, but it was different, there was guards posted at key locations around the building, and robots as well.<p>

"It won't be easy getting in, it's too well guarded." Batman said.

"Getting in won't be a problem." I told them.

I let a small amount of my inner rage take over, and it turned my eyes a neon green that was nearly full of red lines. It was the most amount I could still control without too much effort. I let my tendrils emerge from my back, and some entered the ground, and a few stayed up with me. I sent the ones up here with me to rip a hole in the hanger door. The titans watched in amazement as my tendrils literally tore a hole in the 2 inch thick metal plating. We walked in, and I looked at the robots that was coming after us. I sent the underground tendrils into a few of their of feet, and took control over them. I made them attack the others, and grow a marking on its forehead, for telling the controlled ones, from the uncontrolled ones.

"Robin, you can come with me, I'll need the one who has the most experience dealing with Slade." I told Robin walking forward.

"Okay."

"What kind of fighting style does he use? Traps? Hand-to-hand? Guns?" I asked him.

Robin grimaced, and said "He uses it all."

"I see." I said.

Suddenly a few dozen uncontrolled robots appeared in front of us, blocking our way further in The Warehouse. I sighed, and my tendrils shot forward, and stabbed into a few of the robots, shooting out the other side. I moved the tendrils still in the robots, and flung them into the other robots.

I turned around, and looked at the titans, and said "Well? Fight."

They seemed to realize that they was staring at me, and started fighting. Starfire was flying over head shooting her starbolts down upon the robots. While Raven was flying up above us grabbing a few of them, and throwing them into each other like I just did. I turned to Robin, and nodded,a nd we ventured forth. towards the other side of The Warehouse. My tendrils flying this way, and that. While Robins Bird-a-rangs flew through the air into the robots, making them explode. I saw Cyborg shooting a few with his sonic cannon, and Beastboy was biting them in half as a T-rex. I saw Slade enter a room in the back, and started moving a bit faster. We was cutting through the robots like they were butter. We was almost to the door, and I heard Starfire scream. I turned around, and saw she had been hit with a bullet in the leg. I narrowed my eyes, and located the sniper, and allowed the tendrils the take him under. Robin didn't notice, so I turned back to the door.

* * *

><p>Danny POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was sent back to Clockwork after they heard a boy named Steven was coming.<p>

'Why? What was the point in my going if I was just to be sent back?' I thought as I made my way to Clockworks realm.

"That is simple Daniel, you helped in a way. Not the way you might think, but in another way." I heard Clockworks voice boom across the Ghost Zone.

"But in what way!" I screamed out. But there was no reply.

I kept making my way towards his tower, but now at a faster pace then before. I flew past Skulker along the way, but all he got out before I was out of earshot was "Ghost Boy! I will have you pelt on my-!" I don't know what my pelt was going on, but I really don't care, for it isn't going there. I flew into Clockworks tower at lightning speed, and stopped right in front of him.

"Clockwork, for what purpose did you send me there! I did nothing whatsoever!" I screamed at him.

"Ah, but you did Daniel. You started them in their search, they may not have gotten to the end yet, but you can still watch it with me on the time vortex. It turns out to be a good ending, someone should right a book about it." he told me.

I sighed, and sat down on one of the theater chairs that were there, and some coke, and popcorn appeared in my seats cup-holders. I grabbed the soda, and started waiting for the show to start.

"Hey Clockwork, what are you waiting for?" I asked him.

"I am waiting for Danielle." he told me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her..." I thought out loud.

"Sorry I'm late! I saw a friend of mine on the way here, and stopped to say hi." Danielle said flying in the tower.

"You are not late, you are right on time" Clockwork told her.

She nodded, and took the seat next to mine, and then stole my popcorn.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

She smiled innocently, and looked around whistling. I narrowed my eyes at her.

Clockwork smiled, and said "Okay, let the show begin."

A marvelous show it was too, a marvelous show it was. Let me tell you how it went after they left the tower, and the battle began...

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

* * *

><p>Steven ran up to the door, and was about to open it, when a barrier appeared on both sides of him, and Robin. The barrier connected on both sides of The Warehouse, and started filling with a liquid of some sort. The door opened, and Slade walked out.<p>

Slade looked at Robin, and said "Ah, Robin. How nice of you to join us this evening."

"Slade! What is this! What are you planning!" Robin screamed at him.

"Robin, Robin, Robin... Always the first one to scream, and ask questions that have nothing to do with you. Don't you get it? This is between me, and Mr. Richards, not you. But, I suppose it is only fair to warn you to stay away from Mr. Richards." Slade told him referring to Steven.

Robin raised an eyebrow, and looked over at Steven, but then he growled out "I want Alyson..."

Then his eyes started glowing a deep blood red. "GIVE HER BACK! |**| GIVE_** HER BACK!"** _**he screamed, with a demonic voice screaming along with his.

Slade raised an eyebrow, and started walking back into the room, saying "Okay, as you wish. But let me warn you, you wont like what you see."

Robin started looking around in the barrier as the liquid was almost at their heads. The other titans were busy, and could not help them. But then the ceiling opened up, and Alyson fell into the barrier with them, but she had three knifes sticking out of her back, belly, and shoulder, and she was wearing little to no clothing, as it had been near destroyed. Stevens eyes went back to normal, and his cloak disappeared, as the liquid filled to the top of the barrier, where they could not breath. He floated back down to where Alyson was, and stroked the side of her face with the back of his fingers, closing his eyes. 'Oh god...' Robin thought. Suddenly, Stevens eyes shot open, and they glowed a pure white. His cloak returned, pulsing with red, and green power. His hands grew demonic, and bloody as they sprouted out claws. He stood up, and faced the barrier to where Slade had went through the door. Four tendrils the size of pythons shot out of his back, and stuck themselves into the ground, but not going under. He placed his hands on the barriers wall, and he pushed. The tendrils pushing with him, was causing the wall to bend outward from the extreme pressure going against the wall He brought out more tendrils, which held the wall in place as he stuck his claws into it, and ripped it open.

As Steven emagered from the barrier, he let out a scream of pure rage, and hate as he seemed to teleport through the door, sending chunks of metal flying inward, leaving a gaping hole in the door, he called out in the demons voice itself _**"SLADE! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"**_

Slade walked out from behind a support beam nearby, and started to say something, but the moment Steven noticed his presence, he had the tendrils grab his leg, and beat him into the support beam till it broke in half, and sent Slade through the wall out onto the battle field. Steven seemed to appear above Slade before he even hit the ground, and grabbed him with the tendrils, and beat him into the ground.

"Don't get near him!" Raven screamed at the advancing team.

They looked back at her, and she said "He is like me when my eyes turned red with Doctor Light, only worse. If you get near him, I can't guaranty you'll come back in one piece."

They all turned to him, and stared helplessly as Slade was brutally beaten into the walls, and the ground of The Warehouse, blood flying fromhim proving it was really Slade, not a robot. It suddenly stopped, and Slade was thrown in-front of Steven. Two shadows came out of Stevens cloak, and grabbed Slades arms, and broke them at the elbows.

"AARRRGGG!" Slade screamed out in pain.

One of them took his mask off, and Steven walked up to him. He glared down at him, held out his hand, which was glowing blueish-white, and screamed **_"DIE!"_**

* * *

><p>Tak POV<p>

* * *

><p>I sat angry in their pitiful ship, as it took me back to Zims horrible little town.<p>

Then it hit me 'Mimi! I forgot to call her, and tell her we were on our way back. I better do it now.'

I pulled out the comunicator, and hit call, and Mimi got on.

"Mimi, you don't have to worry, I'm on my way back anyway." I told her.

She narrowed her eyes, and I got the message.

"Oh, your there? ...Sorry about that." I said.

"Well, just come on back then." I told her.

She hung up, and I looked out the window, and watched the earth sea go by. It truly was peaceful, to bad I had to destroy it.

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

* * *

><p>One of the cloak demons took Slades mask off, and Steven walked up to him.<p>

Steven glared down at him, and screamed **_"DIE!"_**

He held his right hand out in front of Slades face, and white energy started coming out of Slades face, turning into a orb of white light in his hand. Soon no more energy came out, and Slade fell to the ground, lifeless, and barren. Steven absorbed the energy, and walked over to Alysons body. He removed the knifes, and the white energy came out of him, and covered Alysons body. All of her wounds healed, and her clothing starting repairing itself. When it was finished, Stevens eyes turn from white, to blue white, and his cloak disappeared. Both of them started to float into the air, and went very high up. When they reached their top height, Steven hunched down into a ball, and sprung open into a spread eagle pose, as blue-white light came out of his eyes, and mouth. Soon a white energy being came out of him, and appeared to be fighting to stay in him. He sent the being into Alysons body, and she flinched like she was electrocuted. The air started to She slowly opened her eyes, and noticed she was about 50,000 ft in the air. She looked over at Steven, but his energy appeared to be fading away.

She coughed, and blinked a few times, and asked "Steven, why are we this high in the air?"

He passed out, and they began to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alyson screamed on the way down.

But at about 1,000 ft above the ground, Steven groaned, and a large cloud of black fog appeared around them, and they hit the ground. The cloud disappeared, and showed them unharmed, in a huge crater. Alyson sat up immediately, and looked around the crater. She looked over at Steven, stood up, and started stumbling over towards him still not at full strength. She made it to him, and almost crashed to the ground.

"Steven... Steven. Steven wake up. Wake up Steven. Steven? Steven! Wake up! Why aren't he waking up!" Alyson screamed shaking Steven.

* * *

><p>Steven POV (In his mind.)<p>

* * *

><p>I looked around, but I saw nothing. Nothing but black, or red velvet.<p>

"Hello! Anyboy here!" I called out, but to no avail.

_**"STEVEN... WELCOME TO LIMBO... THIS IS WHERE YOU GET 5 MINUTES TO PLEAD TO THE SHINIGAMI KING WHY YOU SHOULDN'T GO TO HELL WITH ME, AND WHY HE'S GOING TO SACRIFICE OUR SOULS, TO KEEP US FROM DAMNATION."**_I heard boom throughout the mini-world.

"Hello! Hectrosious? Where are we! What are you talking about!" I asked Hectrosious, only to receive a dark laugh.

_**"WELCOME TO LIMBO BOY... I WILL BE DECIDING YOUR FATE."**_An unfamiliar voice boomed.

* * *

><p>Raven POV<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as Steven, and Alyson fell from the sky. I was about to use my power to catch them, when a cloud of Stevens power formed around them. They hit the ground, and formed a huge crater, throwing us back.<p>

"Raven! What's going on!" Robin asked me frantically.

"Steven just gave up his soul... He's going to die in less then 5 minutes." I told him.

"He did what!" Robin screamed, as he running over towards the crater.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed after him, and started following.

Batman narrowed his eyes, and started walking over himself. I teleported myself, Cyborg, and Beastboy over to the edge of the crater, and I started walking in.

"Why won't you wake up...?" I barely heard somebody say, nearly in a whisper. I walked towards the middle, and saw it was Alyson, fully healed, and close to crying, sitting next to Steven.

* * *

><p>Chapter length: 5,065<p>

Now, I realize there has been some loose ends, but I am going to stop most of those in this chapter, except the Gir, and Mimi thing, I think the story needs a bit of comic relief. I would like to thank my glorious BETA reader, for suggesting I use paragraphs. A good author, and a much better one then I, a Mr. Awesomo3000. Give him a hand everybody! Read, and review, but read, and review in honor of my BETA, and F.

InvaderL.


	15. Chapter 15 Awakening

Ah, the final chapter. This is where it all ends... or does it?

Disclaimer; I own my idea, Steven, and Alyson.

* * *

><p>Legend:<p>

**"Half demon speach."**

"Normal speech."

'Thought'

**_"FULL DEMON_ SPEECH."**

**"3/4 DeMOn SpEAcH"**

* * *

><p>Raven POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up..." I heard Alyson sob as she tried to wake Steven up.<p>

"He gave his soul to bring you back to life... He won't be waking up..." I told her, slightly saddened by what had happened.

"No... No, no, no, no, no, no... You're lying... Of course he'll wake up... He always wakes up... ... ... ..." Alyson sobbed out.

I turned my head to the side, and walked out of the crater.

"Is there nothing we can do?" I heard Batman ask.

I shook my head, and said "No... There's nothing we can do."

* * *

><p>Steven POV<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I AM THE SHINIGAMI KING... SOME CALLED ME DEATH, THE GRIM REAPER, AND THE DEVIL HIMSELF. CALL ME AS YOU WISH, BUT EITHER WAY YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO PLEAD TO ME WHY YOU SHOULD GET THE PRIVILEGE TO GO BACK TO THE LIVING REALM."<strong>_The Shinigami Kings voice boomed.

"Why are you going to let me plead? What do you have to gain, or to lose?" I asked him.

_**"BOY, WHY QUESTION YOUR ONE CHANCE OF SAVIOR?"**_The Shinigami King asked.

"Because one does not save someone without good reason." I told him.

_**"BOY, YOU ARE WISE FOR A HUMAN, AND MOST CERTAINLY WISE FOR A HUMAN YOUR AGE, BUT THAT IS IRRELEVANT TO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU. **FOR YOUR SAKE, **I HOPE YOU HAVE THOUGHT UP A GOOD ARGUMENT TO STAYING, FOR YOU ONLY HAVE 1 MINUTE."******_ The Shinigami King boomed.

"I'll take that as a complement." I said turning around, and walking the other way.

**_"BOY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM ME, YOUR FATE IS ABSOLUTE, AND UNCHANGEABLE. YOU'RE GOING TO HELL, AND THERE'S NO STOPPING IT."_**The Shinigami King said.

I tilted my head to the side, and said "No fate is absolute, and I don't think where I go concerns you in the slightest. Hectrosious, get me out of here."

_**"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND STEVEN, I WILL NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM A MERE MORTAL. ... BUT I MUST AGREE, THIS PLACE IS TERRIBLY BLAND, and BORING..."** _Hectosious boomed throughout my head.

He then opened a large portal in-front of me, and I started to walk through it.

_**"BOY! YOU WONT ESCAPE ME FOR LONG! I WILL FIND YOU, AND TAKE YOU TO HELL PERSONALLY. MARK MY WORDS I'LL-"** _But the rest of his speach was unknown to me, as was his words he wished me to mark, for I had just walked through the portal. But all I felt was pain, and agony. All I heard was crying, and sobs. All I thought was, 'Well, I guess I succeeded, and brought Alyson back to life then...'

* * *

><p>Alyson POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Alyson... Get off me, you're crushing my lungs." Steven coughed out.<p>

"St-Steven? Steven! You're alive!" I screamed, tears of joy raining from my eyes, as I jumped down on him, and hugged him with all my might.

"Alyson, I might not wake up this time, don't over use me now." Steven told me.

I nodded, and pulled back a little to a tight hug.

"Thank god you're okay! I was so worried." I cried into his shoulder.

"God... He had nothing to do with it, nor would he have wanted to help me, thank Hectrosious, the demon." Steven said.

"Demon? Steven, what are you talking about?" I asked him.

Steven sat up, and popped his fingers, and said "I have a demon inside of my body, a shadow demon to be exact, and he opened the portal back to the living world from Limbo. Long story short, The Shinigami King is mad to say the least, and we got to go... Now."

"Wait, what do you mean? Go where?" I asked him.

Steven looked me in the eye, and said "We have to go to another dimension."

"But, why?" I asked him, clearly confused, but happy for us to be alive all the same.

"Because like I said earlier, The Shinigami King's mad, and he's mad at me, so we got to go to another dimension to escape his wrath... for a little bit longer." Steven told me.

"What do you mean by 'a little bit longer'?" I asked him curiously.

"He's still after me, I was supposed to have died, and go to hell, but we escaped, and now he's after me, and he'll chase me to other dimensions as well. There's only a temporary escape." Steven said.

"Wait, you're supposed to be dead. How are you still alive?" a monotonous voice asked.

* * *

><p>Raven POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, you're supposed to be dead. How are you still alive?" I asked asked.<p>

Steven turned to face me, and said "Need I reexplain why I'm alive? We escaped The Shinigami King, it's as simple as that."

"But you don't 'escape The Shinigami King', you just can't. He knows all, sees all, and hears all. You should be dead right now." I said, making sure my point was not taken lightly.

"That is why we must leave soon." Steven said calmly.

"How? There is no place he can not go. Other dimension, or not, he will find you eventually." I told him clearly.

Steven sighed, and said "I realize that, which is why we will not stay in the same dimension for very long. Meaning, we will return here in the future."

"For your sake, you'd hope we don't meet again in the future." I heard Batman call out.

"Ah, now I remember you, you're the guy from the tower in space. Sorry about that, but I don't suppose that helps much now does it?" Steven asked.

Batman narrowed his eyes, and said "No, it doesn't. Just don't kill any heros in the other dimensions."

Steven sighed, and said "I won't as long as they don't bother us."

Batmans narrowed his eyes even more, but as he was about to say something his Bat-signal went off.

He looked at it, and called the Bat-plane, and said "Tell me what happens later.

He jumped in, and flew back to Gotham.

* * *

><p>Robin POV<p>

* * *

><p>I watched Batman fly back to Gothem, in a hurry too.<p>

'It must be Joker.' I thought

Steven suddenly cried out in pain, as a sly voice said "I don't think you realize who you're messing with Mr. Richards, I am an immortal being, ever since Trigon brought me back to life."

We all looked in his direction, but saw Slade enveloping Steven in a cloak of white hot flame.

"Steven!" Alyson screamed.

"Slade! Stop this right now, it's over. You're finished." I screamed at him.

He laughed in a sinister way, and said "Robin, Robin, Robin... You are dealing with a force you can't stop. This is destiny, it was meant to happen."

**"No... You're wrong. If you put your will to it, you can defy destiny all together." **Steven growled, his eyes going red-green.

"Oh? You're still alive?" Slade asked completely ignoring what Steven said.

**"I am going to- ARRGGHHH!" **he screamed in pain as Slade once again enveloped him in flame.

"It's rude to interrupt people I know, but I just couldn't help myself." Slade said, secretly smirking under his mask.

"Slade! Stop this right now!" I screamed, but in vain.

"If you lay so much as touch another hair on Steven... I'll KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Alyson screamed, enraged being a huge understatement. (Angry Alyson - LINK: 25 . media . tumblr tumblr_m50qczGonD1qm8nv9o1_ )

Slade bends over, and picks Steven up by his chard hair, and says "Like this?"

Alyson screams a battle cry that would make a viking run away crying, and charges at Slade.

"Foolish girl, you think you can defeat me?." Slade asks mockingly, reaching behind his back.

"Alyson, get back!" I screamed at her noticing him do so, but alas, it was too late.

Alyson continued charging to Slade, but when she got there, Slade pulled out a taser, and knocked her out.

"I no longer need you girl, it would be best for you to leave now." Slade said, walking towards the garage door leading out.

I ran forward screaming a battle cry, but Slade merely kicked me in the back of the head, and threw me to the ground.

"No!" I screamed in vain.

He was about to leave, when I heard _**"NOOOO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY HOST! YOU WILL REPLACE HIM ON THE GROUND, AND LEAVE TO GO ROT IN YOUR PITIFUL HOLE!"** _

"What? Who's there?" Slade called out, unaware that Steven was awaking.

Stevens eyes flew open, and started glowing blood red. he grabbed Slades side, and flung him into the ground, deepening the crater even more so.

Slade laughed, and said "I already told you. You can't kill me. I'm an immortal god, your just a- AAAHHHH!"

But he was interrupted but Steven grabbing him, and beating him into the ground senseless.

"Ow..." he groaned out.

**"YoU HaVE EvokED mY WrATh FOr tHE lAst tImE!" **Steven growled out, a deeper, much more dark voice under laying his own.

"Guys! Get back!" Raven called out to us.

**"HeCtrOSIouS! OpeN thE pOrtAL... nOW!" **Steven shouted out to no one.

_**"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ORDER ME STEVEN, I MAY HAVE HELPED YOU LAST TIME, BUT THIS TIME, IT'S ALL ON YOU..."** _Hectrosious boomed.

**"SlAde... YoU wiLl DiE bY my haNdS! I wiLl PERsoNallY rIP youR soUL oUt Of youR BODy, anD CruSH iT SloWly!" **Steven growled.

"Steven, you really must learn to control your anger." Slade said mockingly.

"Commander!" an unknown voice yelled.

**"RoNALd! GEt ALysoN tO saFetY! I cAn'T conTRol mYSelF mUCh lOngeR!" Steven growled out.**

"Y-yes sir!" Ronald stuttered out.

"Ma'am, please follow us to safety." one of the other 12 solders said.

"No! I refuse to leave Steven here alone." Alyson said.

"But Ma'am, the commander said-" a solder tried to say.

"I don't care what anybody says! I'm staying here with Steven." Alyson growled out.

* * *

><p>Steven POV<p>

* * *

><p>'My will power is crumbling, I won't be able to control Hectrosious much longer.' I thought.<p>

You could almost hear the metal of the mental cage creaking. Creaking, creaking, CRACK!

_**"STEVEN, YOU'VE LOST."**_I heard in the back of my mind.

Pain, white hot pain. That's all I could comprehend.

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"GeT oUt... GEt OuT oF My HeAD! GeT oUT, geT ouT, gET-"<strong>_ Steven screamed in agony.

"Steven!" Alyson yelled in worry.

**_"ALySoN, GeT OUt oF hEre- ARRRRGGGGGG!"_**he screamed as his backs skin bubbled, and popped.

_**"I AM FREEEEEEEE!"** _Hectrosious screamed in victory.

Swirling dark energy flowed out of Steven in all directions. Flowing, and turning around, and around him. Forming a huge, dark, figure out of the semi-transparent energy. A grey-ish white area in the middle where Steven was floating.

"Steven..." Alyson said in a near whisper.

"What is that thing?" Robin asked in pure, utter confusion.

_**"I AM HECTROSIOUS! SERPENT DEMON, LORD OF ANGER, AND HATE, AND I HAVE BROKEN FREE OF MY CONFINES!"**_Hectrosious screamed.

"That is the demon Steven was talking about?" Raven asked herself.

"So, this is what was inside you all this time." Slade said calmly.

_**"SLADE, JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU ARE IMMORTAL, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T DIE. TRIGON LIED TO YOU, YOU ARE ONLY ALIVE SO LONG AS HE KEEPS YOU ALIVE."** _Hectrosious boomed.

Slades eye widened slightly.

_**"I CAN ALSO TAKE AWAY THAT PETTY "IMMORTALITY" WITH A WAVE OF MY FINGERS."** _Hectrosious boomed again.

**"No mORe... GeT oUt oF mY hEaD!" **Steven screamed in agonizing pain, and determination.

_**"HOW ARE YOU STILL CONSIOUS? YOU ARE BUT A MERE MORTAL."**_Hectrosious boomed once more.

"Commander! What are your orders?" Ronald yelled.

_**"ARRRGGG! ORdErS... I'm goInG TO OpEn A poRtAL... gO iN iT!"** _Steven growled.

"But sir! What about-" Ronald started to say.

_**"ForGeT ABouT mE! AARRRGG! GeT tO saFeTY!"**_Steven snapped.

He started to form all of Hectrosious' energy into his hand, forming a ball of dark energy. Even some of Ravens power started leaking out of her. He floated down to the ground, and thrust the energy forward cutting a hole in space itself. The energy expanded to make the hole into a swirling orange, and black gate-way.

_**"GeT IN... NoW!"**_he barked at the troops, and Alyson.

"Steven! What about you?" Alyson yelled.

**_"ARRGGG! RonALd!"_** Steven hissed.

"Y-yes sir. Alright troops, move out!" he stuttered hesitantly. "Ma'am, I'm sorry I have to do this but you give me no choice." he said grabbing Alyson, and throwing the both of them through the portal, the troops following quickly.

"Steven!" Alyson screamed falling through the portal, disappearing from the dimension.

"Steven, now I hope you haven't forgotten about me." Slade said.

Steven glared over at Slade, and looked back at the titans.

**_"TitAns, thIs iS yoUr baTtLe, I wIlL iNterFerE nO lOngeR!_****_!"_ **he screamed at them.

He started going through the portal, but Slade grabbed him, and threw him back into the wall.

"Steven, this is your fight. Your not going anywhere." Slade told him.

_**"RaVen! THe poRTal!"** _Steven yelled.

"Right!" Raven screamed back.

She then sent her magic in the portal, and held a small portion of the portal from closing.

* * *

><p>Mimi POV<p>

* * *

><p>"GIR! If you don't shut up, I'll dismantle you personally!" I growled.<p>

"AWWW. BUT MIMI, YOUR MY FRIEND! YOU WOULDN'T DISMANTLE YOUR FRIEND WOULD YOU?" Gir

"I... But... Gir... Please just wait till we get back to town, and then you can sing your tallest forbidden head off." I told him.

"HMMM... OKAY!" Gir screamed.

"Gir, why do you scream everything you say?" I asked him stating to get annoyed by it.

Gir thought for a moment, and said "CAUSE MASTA ONLY LISTENS TO ME WHEN I DO!"

'Poor Gir...' I thought sadly.

"Oh..." I said solemnly.

"MIMI WHY YOU SO SAD? DOES SOMEONE NEED A HUG!" Gir screamed.

"What? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I don't need a hug. Thank you very much." I said relief boiling out of my mouth as I did so.

"OH, OKAY!" Gir screamed.

"Oh Gir look up ahead. There's the town." I told him.

"YAY! I'MA SING THE COMING HOME SONG!" Gir screamed.

"Shut up Gir!" I screamed irritated.

* * *

><p>Steven POV<p>

* * *

><p>I looked around at the surroundings, and saw a velvet, and black room.<p>

**_"WELCOME TO YOUR HEAD... WHERE I AM TRAPPED UNTIL YOU GET ANGRY ENOUGH TO SET ME FREE."_ ** said Hectrosious.

"Hectrosious. I want control back." I told him.

_**"TOO BAD STEVEN, I'M IN CONTROL NOW."** _he told me.

'_RESIST!' _I thought.

"ARRGG! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed in agony.

_**"STOP RESISTING, IT'S VERY ANNOYING!"** _Hectrosious screamed at me.

"AAARRGGGG!" I screamed beyond agony, bordering mental death, but I somehow, by pure luck, and determination, managed to regain control over my body.

_**"IMPOSSIBLE!"** _was the last word Hectrosious screamed, before I left my mind.

"Now, are you going to stand there groaning, or are you going to do something?" I heard Slade ask.

Steven shot their energy into Slade, throwing him backwards into a wall.

_**"TiTanS... I LeaVe thIs fiGHt tO yOU. RaVEn, hElp mE rEoPEn tHE pOrTAl."** _I growled.

She nodded, and started helping me to open the portal. We struggled, and managed to open it at least a 4th the size of the one I made earlier.

_**"RaVEn... I caN't tHanK yoU eNoUgh."** _I told her.

"There's no need to thank me, now go." she told me in monotone.

I nodded, and went through the portal. Do I hear police sirens?

* * *

><p>Chapter length: 3,193<p>

I have a confession to make... I have failed to make this chapter longer then the previous one. I do hope that you forgive me for it. I will also be working on another project, that continues this one. I am also sorry that I took so long, it's just that I had writers block. I hope this will not happen again. I'm very sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter.

InvaderL.


End file.
